


【授权翻译】Let's meet again

by Ulixesxin



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Build, slow, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulixesxin/pseuds/Ulixesxin
Summary: 杰洛·齐贝林是个新来的移民，正在自家开在费城的医院工作。乔尼是一个将往事甩在身后，正在寻找新开始的有些暴躁的慈善工作者。当杰洛无意中在一家咖啡馆遇见乔尼时，他便知道，自己必须重新见到他。
Relationships: Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Meet Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490348) by [tuskpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuskpress/pseuds/tuskpress). 



杰洛从未像现在这样如此热衷于食堂。它们很冷又十分干净，杰洛觉得自己应当迅速地吃完，这样一来其他的可怜人就可以补上他的位置。硬塑料椅和日光灯照明也对营造氛围毫无帮助。杰洛在吃饭时喜欢慢慢来。安定地坐下，在一个温暖的房间里享受食物和葡萄酒，也许和几个养眼的同伴聊会儿天。即使上述一切都绝不可能在一家医院食堂发生，但这并不意味着他不能幻想一个医生能在工作时间喝上半杯葡萄酒的未来。

“你又对你的饭皱眉头了。”

杰洛抬起头看哈里特·帕拉希奥斯，她更广为人知的名字是哈里，或者是H.P。杰洛花了几个礼拜来熟悉她的真名，但这么称呼她仍旧十分不自然。“这里的意大利面分别从一个意大利人和一个男人的角度上侮辱了我。”

H.P翻了个白眼，放下她的盘子。杰洛（终于）学会了欣赏他那（倨傲的）同伴。他们并不会随时随刻见到彼此，而这或许有些作用。她是一名儿童社会工作者，这意味着她有时需要去往杰洛工作的医院看望病人、采访儿童，以及他们那些由于可疑原因而来到这里的父母。老实说，杰洛一开始并不喜欢她。她指责杰洛顺走了她的午餐便当——这荒谬极了，因为杰洛憎恨烤牛肉。他讨厌了她两个月。在发现杰洛的某个病人原来是她涉及到的一个孩子之后，他们便和好了。于是现在，他们便会在她来医院时一起吃饭。在杰洛转到这家医院并搬到美国后的四个月中，他交了几打朋友，但他并未真心喜欢其中任何一个。

“是吗？也有别的地方可以吃饭。医院外面。把这些糟糕玩意儿留给我们这些没在意大利最高贵的地方长大的人吧。”

“可我并不知道附近有什么地方。”杰洛噘着嘴，戳了戳他盘里那些凄凉的肉丸。“我还没摸清这座城市呢。”

“但你来这儿已经有相当一段日子了。你都在干些什么？”

“我很忙！我是个脑外科医生！”杰洛强调似的挥舞着他的手。“我的空余时间都花在补觉，以及祈祷有更好的肉丸吃上面了！”

H.P对着她的橙汁轻蔑地哼了一声。“我可听说你有大把时间泡那些相当漂亮的护士。”

杰洛塌到他的椅子里，抱起双臂。“也没有那么多，不是吗？”

“如果你记不清了，那么是的。”

“这可没有在整个费城搜查合我口味的咖啡馆耗时，好吧！”

“有个东西叫谷歌。老家有这玩意，没错吧？”

杰洛无视了她，继续讲下去。“我只想来点不错的意式浓缩。我是说，我确实一直有在自己煮，但它就是在别人做出来的时候味道更好，你懂吧？”

“我不懂。我更喜欢自己做东西吃。”HP指了指她的盘子。“我在这里吃饭的唯一原因是我在最后一刻接手了一个案子。没时间跑去熟食店了。”HP用叉子捅穿一块鸡肉，杰洛吓得向后退了退。她抬起头打量他，眼神里有古怪的关怀。杰洛开始对她脑袋里盘算的事情感到担心。“但是，如果你感兴趣的话，我知道一家不错的咖啡馆，离这儿不远。他们有浓缩咖啡，三明治，和其他吃的。前提是你确实准备好踏入除了医院和你家之外的地方。”

“别这么残忍地说我。我只是一个想要在这片乐土实现这个目标的紧张移民。”他这么说着，用叉子在那饱含耻辱和悲哀的室温意大利面里卷来卷去。杰洛并不是没有探索这座城市。他终于有机会从家乡和学术中脱身，又始终抱持着一点探险精神，故而杰洛对于寻找一些新的游玩场所反倒常常乐在其中。放他喜欢的音乐的夜店，有他爱吃的东西的餐厅，和所有充满了新鲜事物和人的隐秘之处。但不久过后，流连于新东西和反复发现自己站在不熟悉的街道上，只会让他想起自己离家有多远。比起他记忆中的故乡，一切都是那么陌生。这里的人比起他记忆中的那些也是如此。他认识故乡小城中的每个人，他们的叔叔阿姨，以及曾曾祖母。他了解他们的生活，历史和祖先。杰洛喜欢了解事物，但他从未觉得自己必须了解一切。但突然之间，知之甚少成为了一件格格不入的事。

H.P在桌子底下轻轻地踢了踢他的小腿内侧。“那地方叫悬铃木，从这儿往南边走三个街区。”

“哈，你可什么都知道。”杰洛呼出一口气。“好吧，我明天去瞧瞧。它最好不错。”

下了三天雨，都恰好落在杰洛唯一的午饭时间。杰洛每回都忘掉拿雨伞，于是他就在食堂里又吃了三顿悲伤的午餐。而H.P甚至无法在场听他发牢骚。她的工作把她带到了城市的另一边，于是杰洛只能跟医院的保安队长威卡毕普聊天。杰洛在意大利时就认识他，但在一些有关他妹妹和妹夫的流言蜚语开始传播后，他便离开了许多年。在他妹妹离婚后，威卡毕普辞去了警察工作，和她一起搬到了美国。齐贝林家管着半个医院，于是杰洛的父亲就给了他现在这份差事。他话不多，不像H.P那样有趣。

第四天只是很阴，还没有下雨。大概今天杰洛就会记得拿他的雨伞了。

“猜猜是谁终于能弄到一些像样的饭了！”杰洛转动着他的雨伞，在威卡毕普的岗哨前向他微笑。“想来个司康吗？”

“一个可颂吧。”他低声喃喃道，眼神停留在手里的报纸上。

“没问题，伤心老哥。”杰洛心情相当不错。他昨天终于忙完了手上乱七八糟的事情，而现在他要去来上一点不是自己煮的的意式咖啡，和一个没有橡胶口感的三明治。他忍不住对每一个他遇到的人露出微笑。大部分人回以另一个微笑，而有些人只是走过马路。杰洛总认为自己的微笑十分完美。它在医院强制他取下金牙之前更加完美。这不够专业，医院的行政人员告诉他。他仍然留着那副金牙，为了最终当上内科主任的那一天——那时候看谁还能够阻止他炫耀自己金光闪闪的笑容？

悬铃木是个坐落在街角的小咖啡厅，被夹在披萨店和杂货铺之间。大门上刻着一棵树，当杰洛推开它时还会发出悦耳的门铃声。H.P警告过他这里狭小、热闹且拥挤，但杰洛仍然无法预料到他所见的一切：本就不大的空间被数不清的人填满，每一张椅子、沙发和咖啡桌都被占用，并且看上去永远都不会被空出来。

咖啡师是个有一头黑色短发和一双藏在厚镜片后的天真大眼睛的年轻女孩儿。她的声音很小，名牌上写着“休葛”。“您要点什么，先生？”

“先生？不不不，我老爹才是‘先生’！”杰洛给她一个灿烂的笑容。休葛只是眨了眨眼。杰洛咳了一声。总是没办法迷倒她们。傻不拉几的青少年。“大杯意式浓缩和一个鸡肉沙拉三明治。噢，还有个可颂。打包带走。”

杰洛尴尬地靠着墙站着，摆弄着他的手机，试图显得不那么引人注目一回。但手术服和白大褂总能吸来一些好奇的目光，而他只是庆幸这时候它们上面没有沾血。当然，女士们肯定会为此惊讶又着迷，他便能讲述自己手术室传说里的英勇瞬间。这可是能把她们搞上床的最快方法。杰洛哼着歌，从一扇小窗子里向外看去，随即心沉到了谷底。雨又开始下了。他那把便宜的药店雨伞会在狂风中被撕成碎片，更糟糕的是，他的饭绝对会湿透——更不用说他自己了。他怒气冲冲地试图找到一把空椅子，某个干净点儿的楼梯，或者随便什么别的坐下来，但自从他进来后便没人离开过。

“您的东西好了，先生。”休葛对着他挑了挑眉毛，把外卖盒和咖啡递给他。它们的包装比它们实际需要的精美许多。“感谢您选择悬铃木。”

杰洛盯着她，有些戒备地笑了笑。她盯着他，就好像了解一些他不知道的事情。他嗅了嗅。一个青少年绝不可能在任何方面比他知道的多。他朝门走去，思考怎样才能在不把午饭挤扁的同时用大衣保护住它们。刚过拐角时他看见了它——一个奇迹。一个上帝的恩典。圣杯级别的神迹。一把卡在了咖啡馆的极不起眼的拐角的空椅子。唯一的问题是，它对应的那张桌子已经有了另外一名顾客。杰洛对于没人抢到这把多出来的椅子感到格外惊奇，可能因为没人会往这个窄小的缝隙里多瞧一眼。

坐在那张桌子旁的男人看起来比杰洛年轻一点，一顶无檐小便帽盖在他草莓色的金发上。他穿了很多蓝色。挺衬他的眼睛。杰洛一边接近，一边这么想着。男人在他的电脑前弓着背，疯狂地打字，旁边放了个空的拿铁马克杯。杰洛注意到他的雨靴上印着星星，同时意识到自己可能做了个草率的决定。

“嗨。”男人被惊动了一下，抬起头来看着杰洛，眼睛一瞬间眯了起来。这眼睛可真漂亮。杰洛这么想着。闪闪发光。“其他所有桌子都有人了，而外面的雨又下的超级大。介意我坐这儿么？”

男人眨了几下眼，拉近他的电脑以留出更多空间。“可以，坐吧。”

杰洛扑通一声坐下来，竖起耳朵。男人操着一口他从未在费城听过的口音，这让他想起父亲曾经会看的那些电影：有关马、枪，以及尘土飞扬的小镇。“你叫什么名字？”

“嗯？”他的注意力早已回到了电脑上。“乔尼。”

“乔尼，”杰洛重复了一遍，打开他的外卖盒。三明治宛若来自天堂。“很高兴认识你，乔尼，我是杰洛·齐贝林。”

乔尼没有抬头，但他的鼻子因为困惑而皱了起来。“杰洛？跟三明治一个名字？”

杰洛大笑：“我知道这名字很怪，但我不喜欢我的真名。”他咬了一大口三明治，试图让自己的吃相没那么粗鲁。“扭吼吼！这玩意味道真不错！我第一次来这儿。”

“真的吗？”乔尼皮笑肉不笑地说。“我可看不出来。”

“呃，我其实来美国没多久。你可不能觉得我去过每家咖啡馆！”

“这地方曾经是一个没多少人知道的秘密。”乔尼重重地叹了口气。“某些博主毁了一切。”乔尼抬起头，视线跨过电脑屏幕瞥了一眼杰洛。“你从意大利来的？”杰洛点点头，嘴里塞满东西。“并且我猜你在附近的医院工作。”

“没错，外科医生第一年。但在意大利我资历更深一点。”乔尼轻轻地点下头，伸手去摸自己的杯子，并在意识到它已经空了的时候迅速地把手放下。“所以你是干什么的？”

“嗯？我？我还在上学。只是业余学校......也是线上的。”乔尼说着，有些警惕地看着杰洛。杰洛看得出来，他在想为什么自己对他这么感兴趣。杰洛听说过，美国人，至少是这座城市里的人，会在完全陌生的人来搭话的时候感到有些诡异。“我，呃，我也工作的。在一家慈善机构，是史蒂芬·斯提尔名下的一家。他是个国内的商业大亨，如果你不知道的话。”

“一家慈善机构？”杰洛说着，身子向前倾斜。乔尼向后挪了挪，又去摸他的杯子。“什么类型的？”

乔尼笑了一下，摇着头，就像这情况只是太奇怪了一般。“为儿童服务的。我们有那种防止他们上街疯玩的课后和周末项目，也会负责一些康复治疗什么的。”

“嘿，那我们都在忙一样的事！”杰洛笑得相当大声，暗暗地钦佩对面这个男人的嘴唇有多么容易撅起来。“你知道的，帮助他人！”

随着他自己慢慢地向下看，乔尼脸上的微弱笑容变得更不明显了。“我猜是的。”

“我喜欢你的口音。”杰洛说。“你让我想起我老爸会看的那些电影。它们里面总是有......哦你们怎么叫那玩意来着......牛仔！你听起来像个牛仔。我在这里从来没听过别人有那样的口音。”

“我从南部来。美国有很多口音。”乔尼有些迟疑地回复道。他正在用那对蓝色的大眼睛盯着杰洛。“牛仔。真的吗？”

“抱歉，抱歉，如果这很蠢的话。”杰洛笑了起来。“我就不应该讲话。我知道在你听来我一定很傻。美国人并不知道如何欣赏像我这样美妙的声音。”

乔尼什么都没回复。他看起来被难住了。杰洛注意到他脸颊上有几个雀斑，他对此咽了咽唾沫。他们两个都有点安静，杰洛喝完了他的咖啡。它其实味道相当不错，但没他亲手煮的好，并且绝对没有他老妈煮的好。“我是说，我觉得你确实有点好笑，但绝对不止口音。”杰洛开玩笑似地向后缩了缩时，乔尼对着他咧了下嘴。杰洛注意到乔尼似乎微笑了一下。一个小小的，不露牙齿的微笑。

“你伤到我了。”

“但这确实是真的。”

杰洛想要让这一切继续下去。考虑到乔尼看起来放松了一点，他觉得他们正处于一场良好谈话的转折点。至少他不再试图抓着自己的杯子，而是在和杰洛进行眼神交流。但这时杰洛瞥了一眼他的手表。“啊妈的！妈的！我要迟到了！对不起乔尼我必须走了！”

杰洛急忙从椅子上站起来，冲了出去。暴雨已经慢慢变成了一场尚能忍受的毛毛细雨。他一路狂奔，一进医院就倒在了威卡毕普的桌子上。直到他把那个可颂摔在威卡毕普面前，他才意识到，自己忘记向乔尼要他的手机号码了。

乔尼盯着面前那个空座位。那个男人，杰洛，把所有的空气和噪声都一并席卷而走，于是除了咖啡馆里的闲聊声，他身边一切都突然变得十分安静。他难以置信地感到了一丝恐慌。

“你需要走了吗，乔尼？”休葛站在他肩膀后面，一如既往地吓了他一跳。

“哦，没错，我想是的。”他说。他忘了时间。“我，呃，我大概也需要重新回去工作。那个人，杰洛，他让我分神了。”

“我都能听到他。他挺吵的。有点奇怪，你不觉得吗？”

“没错，但你不应该批评他。”乔尼低头看着他的大腿，回复了一个微笑。即使杰洛如此奇怪和蛮不讲理，在乔尼的学习时间干扰他并可能让他工作迟到，更不用说在打断他的同时在各种场合大张开嘴咀嚼东西，乔尼并不讨厌和他聊天。至少比和其他人聊天要好得多。就目前而言，乔尼绝对不是那种热爱谈天说地的人。他喘了口气，有点用力过度地合上了电脑。

“来吧，”休葛又回来了，而乔尼甚至没注意到她离开过。她带来了他的轮椅，他在这儿学习时，它会被折叠好放在衣帽间里。

“谢谢你。我猜吧。”他说着，把东西都塞进他的邮差包里。他把包挂在椅背上，自己坐了进去。杰洛没看到这些。他离开咖啡馆时漫不经心地想着，休葛开心地向他挥手告别。她不需要招呼他下次再来，乔尼喜欢去的地方就那么几个。

从这儿到他的办公室只需要七分钟。今天没什么人。冬天来临，斯提尔弱势群体和残疾青年人野生动物和农业项目不得不关停它们活动中的大部分。乔尼负责的那一部分在春天前都处于完全关闭的状态，而这就意味着他不得不搬到弱势群体和残疾青年人纯艺术和艺术史欣赏项目去。这件事既糟糕又恐怖，乔尼一点都不想管那些有关一丝不挂的希腊人和奇丑无比的英国贵族的画。

“安排一场在郊外提姆农场的旅行，是吗？”露西，艺术项目的助理经理，在乔尼转到他电脑跟前时这么问他。即使他们俩的办公桌分别位于屋子的两端，她也会特意走过来给他倒一点她每天泡的茶。乔尼发现和露西待在一起的体验尚可，偶尔还会令他感到十分愉快。她是斯蒂芬·斯提尔的远房亲戚，刚过十六未到十七，对于一份工作来说明显太过年轻，但她仍然成功地入职了。原因是，她实在是跟这类孩子打交道的完美人选，甚至连乔尼都这么认为（虽然，没有当着她的面承认过）。

“嗯，就在几周内吧。”乔尼心不在焉地敲打着键盘。“天气好的话，我们就带十五个孩子去。”

乔尼交了很多好运才得到这份工作。他认识一个人，这个人认识一个女孩，女孩认识另一个男人，而男人认识斯提尔。乔尼并不能和小孩或者人们处的很好，但他精通和马打交道。他最终负责野生动物项目的一部分，他们会带城市小孩去“曼登”·提姆的农场呼吸新鲜空气，做些“好事实事”，照顾动物，骑骑马。一月两次。提姆就是那个帮乔尼找到工作的人，乔尼则险些因为这份工作怜悯、可悲的本质而谢绝了他。事故发生前提姆便认识他。但在提姆提出自己可以只用一半的价钱照顾乔尼的母马时，他便实在无法推辞了。

“你这次终于能教我骑马了吧？”露西问道，把茶放到他面前。

“没什么好教的。你只是自己忽然就学会了。”乔尼轻声说着，拖出一个个网页，关掉它们。“马儿们知道该怎么做。”

露西小声地叹了口气。“好吧，但愿一切都能顺利。我知道你有多憎恨坐在室内看孩子们画画，所以我们这个冬天也许应该搞些不一样的活动。”乔尼咕哝了一声，随后盯着他的显示屏。他似乎在无意识的情况下谷歌了杰洛·齐贝林，并且找到了大概七个社交媒体网站。他以为露西已经晃悠回了她的办公桌，于是打开了杰洛的脸书网站，直到他听到她咯咯的笑声。“哇哦，乔尼，你是邂逅谁了吗？”

“没。”乔尼干脆地回答道，关掉网页。“完全没这回事。”

“我邂逅了，H.P。”杰洛说着，手撑着脸。

“哦？另一个护士？”

杰洛无视了她。“我遇到了这个眼睛超级迷人的男孩.....”

“对哦，我怎么就忘掉了你睡过的那两个男护士。你可是个一视同仁的荡妇。”

“拜托，嘴下留点情吧。”杰洛抱怨着。“首先，他绝对很可爱。但他看起来有点......怎么说呢，他很令人感兴趣。他没告诉我他姓什么，脾气看起来有点差，可能是个无敌大混蛋，但我觉得我能和他讲上话。建立一份真正的联系。”

“怎么建立，通过一场二十分钟的谈话吗？”H.P问道，轻轻地咬了一口她的熏牛肉。

“我认人直觉很好的。我遇到的其他人，”杰洛耸了耸肩，“他们都还不错，我们可以一起喝酒，”

“以及一起上床，”H.P小声嘀咕道。

“但其他什么能做的都没有了。”杰洛讲完了。“但我搞砸了一切。没拿到他的号码就走了。”

“所以怎么样，你是想约他出去吗？”H.P看起来对他接下来要说的话异常地感兴趣。

“大概吧。他完全有可能是个超级混球但他真的很迷人。我觉得我们的约会不一定要是那种往恋爱关系发展的，”杰洛咧开嘴笑了一下。“我一点都不在意这个！离我上一段感情已经过去一些日子了。”

“抱歉，麻烦再说一遍他长什么样子？哪个人能漂亮到勾走我们举世无双的杰洛·齐贝林的心呢？”H.P用她能发出的最无情的声音嘲讽道，狠狠地咬下一口胡萝卜。

“金发，嗯其实带一点红色。蓝眼睛，又大又忧伤，像一头小母牛，脸上有点雀斑。非常漂亮的嘴唇。”杰洛用一种过度憧憬的语气描述着这段潜在的友情。H.P正在对他微笑，而杰洛开始感到可疑。H.P并不常笑。“怎么了？”

“没什么，没什么。你坠入爱河了。你身边有无数女孩和男人缠着你，但你却深陷在某个在咖啡馆里偶遇的路人甲里。”

杰洛皱起眉头。“我才没有深陷......”

但事实证明他确实深陷于此了。最近杰洛几乎每天都在咖啡馆停留一会儿。首要目的是鸡肉三明治，但他也在四处寻找乔尼。他再也没来过，而杰洛难以置信地感到了一丝失落。休葛倒是一直在，她每次见到他时都点头致意问好。

“你，呃，你经常在这里哈。”杰洛说。

“这里是我父母开的。”休葛回答道。“你也经常来这里呀。你父母也管着这家咖啡店吗？”

“我喜欢这儿的咖啡。”杰洛小声回答道。他知道自己也许应该问问休葛关于乔尼的事，但是他不想在有机会和乔尼重新搭话之前就把他吓跑。

杰洛再次见到他时，一周已经过去了。那时候是下午三点，杰洛在医院里连轴转了十八个小时。他强拉着身体去悬铃木，想找点咖啡支撑着他挪动回自己的公寓。他太疲劳了，差点和乔尼擦肩而过。

“嘿！”他高兴地大叫一声，转过身来。乔尼吓了一跳，像一匹受惊的小马，抬起头看他。他没有微笑，但同时也没有皱眉头，所以杰洛把这当成一个好兆头。“真高兴又能见到你！你最近怎么样？”

“哦，我过得还行。老样子。”乔尼说。他又把电脑带出来了，旁边仍有一个空咖啡杯。“你呢？”

“啊，你知道的。工作，睡觉。但我经常来这里，至少我的生活里还能掺上一点儿味道不错的咖啡。虽然没有我自己煮的好喝。”杰洛把目光投向那把空椅子。“这儿有人吗？”

“没有，你坐吧。”杰洛坐下来，乔尼的注意力重新回到他的电脑上。每当他被电脑分心时，杰洛便会摆出一副愉快的表情。他今天又穿了很多蓝色，还戴了同样的帽子。究竟是他总穿这些，还是只是一个有趣的巧合？杰洛这么想着。

“所以你都在这上面干些什么？”杰洛问道，指着他的电脑。

“给一些参加我项目的孩子家长发邮件。”乔尼几不可闻地嘀咕道。“发那些骑马前要签的许可协议。”

乔尼的表情很不自然，就像是泄露了什么秘密一样。杰洛光是想想就已经十分兴奋了。“Aw，所以这就是你的工作！我读过一些讨论骑马对伤残人群的好处的文章。”乔尼僵硬地点点头。“所以我想你应该是带他们去郊外的什么地方吧。你跟他们一起骑吗？”

“......是。”

杰洛咧开嘴。棒极了！共同话题。“我也骑马，我家在意大利有块地。我还是个小男孩的时候就开始骑马和赛马了。我有全世界最漂亮的一匹小母马，瓦尔基里。天啊我想她了。我超想把她带过来，但跨洋运输一匹马确实有点困难。”

“她是什么品种？”乔尼问道，努力地避免眼神交流。

“一匹牧马。你有自己的马么？”

“嗯。一匹很好的老阿帕卢萨，叫慢舞者。她跟着我已经有段日子了。”

“我还挺想跟你一起去骑马的。”杰洛说道，同时对自己说出来的话感到有些尴尬。他听起来像个急不可耐地想要对心动对象做出下一步行动的青春期小孩，但他已经是个该死的成年男人了，还住着老爸付钱租的公寓。“我离开意大利后一匹马都没再见过了。呃，除了那些在附近拉着行李转来转去的。”

“嗯，我也把她寄养在那些出租马住的地方。”乔尼静静地说。他什么别的都没讲，但他没有断然拒绝自己的事实则已经让杰洛感到一阵温暖而模糊的幸福。

“嘿，当一匹马摔倒的时候它会说什么？”

“啥？”

“它会说：‘我可架不住咯！’”（p.s.原文是I can't giddy up, 而giddyap是对马的吆喝声，相当于“驾”的意思，老谢又在说双关冷笑话了）

乔尼盯着他，接着郑重地点了点头。“这梗不错。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，我喜欢它。”

“扭吼！”杰洛大笑着。“我看你的笑话品味很不错。接下来这个我上周就想跟你讲了。”他清了清嗓子。“为什么一杯差劲的咖啡就是一段婚姻的终点？”

“呃....这是有关苦味的什么梗吗？”

“不，是因为这段婚姻渣到不行！”（p.s.原文意思是“离婚的正当理由”grounds for divorce，grounds也有咖啡渣的意思）

乔尼赞同地嗯了一声。“我也喜欢这个。可能只是因为我们正在一家咖啡馆里。”

杰洛把指头按出咔咔的响声，露出一个灿烂的笑容。“我有一百万个这样的笑话！还有几吨其他的包袱。我在医院值班的时候就会编些出来，这能让我保持清醒。”杰洛把头枕在手臂上，把他的三明治忘得一干二净。乔尼正在读他电脑屏幕上的东西，目光迅速地来回跳动。上一次杰洛这么心动是什么时候？很多年前了，绝对的。他已经完全忘掉了自己动心时会变得有多傻。他也忘记了那个在高压下也始终镇静的自己，在喜欢的人面前是多么紧张和大汗淋漓。

“所以这些贴纸有什么含义吗？”杰洛问道，指向乔尼的电脑背面。

“你的问题还挺多的。”乔尼说着，给了他一个古怪的眼神。

“抱歉，抱歉，”杰洛笑道。“只是我跟人打交道的方式如此罢了。我只是想表现地友好一点，你们美国人真容易被冒犯。”

乔尼眨了眨眼。他的睫毛极薄，呈一种相当纯正的金色。“这是个我喜欢的乐队标志。我很多年前去过一回他们的演唱会。”

“对于使用‘很多年前’这个词来说，你还是太年轻了。至少我这么觉得。”杰洛盯着乔尼。他的长相让他显得很小，而杰洛二十六岁了。他忽然感到有些担忧。“不管怎样，你多大了？”

“二十一。”

杰洛松了口气。“Aw，你还只是个小宝宝。”

乔尼在杰洛大笑的时候摆出一副不太高兴的脸。“那你多大了？三十五？”

“哎呦，乔尼，这可没必要。”杰洛抓着他自己的胸口，好似受了天大的打击。“我有一份压力很大的工作况且我从来不涂防晒霜。除此之外我可是阿多尼斯一般的美男子。”

乔尼歪了歪头。“他不是希腊人吗？”

“那我就是米开朗基罗的大卫。”

乔尼哼了一声。这并不是个笑，但他看起来被逗乐了。他也没有反驳杰洛那关于文艺复兴完美艺术品的自比，而这在杰洛的脑海里则意味着他同意这个说法。杰洛微微向前倾，悄悄欣赏着乔尼脖子的曲线。

“所以你都喜欢干些什么？在城里？我一直在试着找点事情做。”

乔尼看向一边。“没什么。我一直都很忙，上学，在周末的时候去农场，和一些别的杂事。”

“嗯，我明白。我已经宅在家里几个月了。”他在撒谎，但同时他也在质疑，乔尼是否会想去任何自己找到的夜店或者酒吧。“我们应该一起探索下。”

“我们应该吗？”乔尼说着，挑起他的眉毛。

“没错，我们来一场探险吧。你有什么地方想去吗？外面天气很好，我们出去散个步吧。”

乔尼非常迅速地抬起头来。“什么？”

“呃，附近不远就有个公园。我听说下午的时候那里会有个小餐车。我是说，既然我已经保持清醒十九个小时了，再多醒着一会儿也未尝不可。”杰洛给了乔尼一个微笑。他希望这是自己能摆出来的微笑中最耀眼的那个。乔尼安静地低头看着键盘。“呃，所以，呃，你想去吗？”

“我、我......我不觉得这是个好主意。”他的声音很小。

杰洛歪了歪头。“只是散个步。”

“我是说，我很忙，我不能——”

“来嘛。”杰洛使出了他常对害羞的男男女女用的那招。身体前倾，声音放低。接下来，乔尼便不会再忸怩地红着脸了。他面色惨白，眼睛睁大，而杰洛在一切被搞砸的同时，意识到自己犯下了一个巨大的错误。“只需要从你的生命中抽出几分钟，只是一场短短的散步嘛。我想肯定会很有趣。”

“我不想跟你一起去！”乔尼大喊道，用他的拳头砰砰地撞着桌子。杰洛在震惊中退了回来。“我不能。”乔尼眼睛里已经有泪水在打转了。他看起来十分沮丧，就像是他极度渴望站起来并离开这里，但他其实哪儿也不会去。“别...别管我。”

杰洛感到像是有人在他胸口猛击了一拳。乔尼的脸颊浮现一片斑驳的红色，他紧紧地闭上眼睛。“好的，”杰洛迅速地收拾起他的东西，站了起来。“对不起，乔尼。”

杰洛匆忙地跑出咖啡馆，把吃的扔进了他看见的第一个垃圾桶里。

杰洛信守了他和乔尼的承诺。他确实没再去管他。整整三个礼拜他没有踏进那个咖啡馆一步，同时不出所料地再也没见到乔尼。杰洛觉得自己明白发生了什么：乔尼意识到自己被杰洛吸引了，而这吓到了他。乔尼将这件事看得太严重了。杰洛知道，意外的进展能让人毛骨悚然（并且他清楚自己做得可能相当过火），而乔尼当时就像是想要立马潜入地底。杰洛想跟他解释，嘿，没事的。杰洛只想要个朋友。他想和那个操着好玩的口音，会骑马，即使从未发笑但仍然称赞自己的笑话的人做朋友。

杰洛有点思念他，这傻极了。他只和那个人聊了两回天，甚至不知道他的姓，但杰洛仍然想着乔尼。但杰洛是个成年人，所以他试着让自己不要永无止境地留恋乔尼漂亮的眼睛和嘴巴。或许能够远离一个脾气这么臭的男人，他应该感到幸运才对。所以杰洛继续着和往常别无二致的日子，做上几台脑外科手术，还养了几盆相当不错的绿植。但杰洛仍然希望自己有机会看到乔尼笑上一回。

“你看起来有点忧郁。”威卡毕普在他们喝着食堂的差劲咖啡时这么说。“发生什么了？”

“我全搞砸了。”杰洛小声地咕哝了一句。他坐在桌旁，垂头丧气。

“你还在烦那件事吗？已经过去——我想想——多少天了？”杰洛皱了皱眉，想用鞋跟去碾威卡毕普的脚趾。“老天，你要是觉得这么难受就去找他解释啊。并且，你或许也可以试试不要再他妈搞砸你生活中有呼吸的任何东西。”

“我没有！我只是想当个友善的好人。可能确实有点轻浮吧，但我就是这样的人啊。”

“我知道。第一次见面的时候你就搂住了我的屁股。哦，而且这不是什么值得骄傲的事，混蛋。”

杰洛耸耸肩。“我会克制的。我只是觉得我错过了什么。”

威卡毕普吃吃地笑。“你太幼稚了。怎么，你还相信一见钟情？你们还能是什么前世的苦情伴侣今生重逢不成？”

杰洛只是嘟囔着，整个身子倒在桌子上。“滚。”

“但明显你已经不再去撩那些护士了。”

他有吗？杰洛的私生活其实没有别人眼中那么不检点。四个月中他跟五个女人和两个男人好过，但他只是非常孤独罢了。他甚至没有...美国人怎么说来着？全垒打*。一夜风流浪费太多功夫，况且安全套也不便宜。“我说滚开。”

“嘿，别这样。咱们今晚出去玩吧。我常去的那家酒吧就挺不错，那地方的酒是真的够劲。能让你忘掉一切。”威卡毕普踢了踢杰洛的小腿。“你喜欢跳舞对吧？那儿有个每周三表演的摇摆乐队*。”

“我确实喜欢跳舞。我跳的还挺好的。”

“哦，我当然知道。”威卡毕普说着，看着杰洛在他的椅子上开始晃动。“来呗，某人总得开心起来吧。况且唯一一个弱智到能在医院里随时微笑的人就是你了。”

杰洛正准备怼回去，但他的电话响了。H.P打来的，她拜托杰洛在他换班时捎下她的午餐盒。她上次来的时候把它落在了这儿，从此以后它便一直悲伤地躺在失物招领箱里。每回经过接待处的时候，杰洛都会看见它。他问过H.P需不需要带给她，但她那时说自己会在下次来医院时顺便拿走。

“老天，她在理疗中心。那里根本找不到车位。”

“你又没有车。”

杰洛那天还剩三台手术，都是例常的简单活儿。早上他有一场麻烦的活体检查，而这很可能让他的心情更糟糕了。说实话，他现在只想上床睡觉。或许先洗个澡，接着昏睡一整周。但首先他要把H.P超重要的午餐盒捎给她。今天天气大概能算不错，但现在是十月的第一周：如果太阳没出来的话，寒意便会让人相当不快。但秋天的树叶实在很漂亮，而天空也十分晴朗。杰洛哼着小曲儿，心情好了一些。或许他应该答应威卡毕普去跳舞。他始终都对这件事热情高涨，况且那儿可能还有卡拉OK。

理疗中心是杰洛工作的医院下的附属单位，离得不远，但杰洛从未去过那里。在缝合完病人后他的工作往往便结束了，但H.P有时需要去见见那些在中心接受康复治疗的孩子。那儿非常不错，配备了齐贝林家族能够负担的所有先进设备。它是杰洛母亲的乐趣和骄傲。对于健全的人来说，理疗中心价格不菲，但仍然有一大群人在这里努力恢复身体创伤，慢慢地变好。他的母亲对这方面的医学比他父亲更感兴趣，也更擅长。在杰洛眼里，父亲把人们看成一块块需要被拼接起来的精巧拼图。杰洛唯一明白的就是他确实能够让病人们好起来，这是件好事（它必须是），并且从某种意义上来说，比他家族真正赖以成名的事情要更好。

H.P走出前门的时候，杰洛瞄见了她亮色头发的一瞥闪光。她身边有个坐轮椅的人一同出来了。杰洛忙着思考如何对着H.P瞄准午餐盒——直接对着她扔过去或是（温柔地）正中她的脸——而当他那不大灵光的脑子意识到在她身边的男人是谁时，已经太晚了。

乔尼也没注意到他。他生气地看着H.P，像是被惹恼了，嘴唇拧了起来。杰洛愣愣地盯着他，试图回忆他们一起吃饭时乔尼是否坐在轮椅上。他并没有，但杰洛能从轮椅的磨损程度和他腿部的姿势认出来，乔尼这样已经很久了。突然之间，他对于杰洛的邀请那一番骤然大怒的拒绝便讲得通了。

“嘿！”杰洛叫道，跑向他们。乔尼的视线终于从H.P身上移开，嘴猛地张开，大惊失色。“等等等等，在你说点什么之前，如果我那天做错了或者吓到了你并且这就是你再也不想见到我的原因那就说出来吧，而且我保证你再也不会听见杰洛·齐贝林这个名字了。但，但是这个，”杰洛含混地示意道，“这个是你不想和我出去散步的原因吗？”

乔尼仍然在盯着他。H.P一把抓过午餐盒，跟他们迅速地道了别，但两人都没在听。他们凝视着对方，杰洛感到自己现在似乎显得有点太高，并且在乔尼保持安静的每一秒钟都倍加尴尬。乔尼突然间喘了口气。“不管怎么说，杰洛·齐贝林可不是一个我经常听到的名字。”

“呃，确实，这没错。”

“你当时让我挺措手不及的。”他快速地讲着，局促不安地摆弄着身子。他深吸了一口气。“我...我不想......我不得不......”

“嘿，你什么都不用解释。”杰洛看得出来他很不舒服，就像是自己无法行走这件事给杰洛惹麻烦了一样。“但原来事情是这样吗？我以为自己越过了美国人的某种私人界限什么的。”

“我是说，你可能确实越线了但是没错，”乔尼低头看着他的大腿。“只是因为这个。”

“所以你忙吗？你想跟我去散个步吗？”

乔尼看起来很吃惊。“真的？”

“没错，真的。”

“那没问题，我想是的。”乔尼说。他脸上可能浮现了一抹极不明显的微笑，或者是他牙齿里卡了什么玩意。

杰洛灿烂地笑起来，踮着前脚掌，向前倾着身子。“因为其实你不用非得答应不可。”

“我知道。我不用非得做任何事。”乔尼直截了当地回答。“你要去哪？”

“公园会不会太冷？”

“还行，也没太冷。”乔尼说着，把轮椅摇到他前面。“走吧。”

杰洛赶快跟上去。他为乔尼调整了一下自己的步幅，同时察觉到那不是一台电动轮椅。“你想让我推着你吗？”

乔尼的眼神完全可以杀了他。“不想。”

“啊，好吧。”杰洛尴尬地笑。“所以，呃，你认识H.P么？哈里特·帕拉希奥斯？”

“嗯，我们还挺熟的。”

“嗯哼，我挺喜欢她。她很刻薄，但是又很酷。她真的为那些孩子付出了很多。”

“她确实是。她很虔诚。”

“哈？我居然不知道哎！”

乔尼看向杰洛，挑了挑他的眉毛。“你从来没注意到她一直戴着的十字架吗？”

“我可不看她的胸部。这种事还是不要亲身体验为好。”杰洛吃吃地笑。“她信什么？”

“天主教。”

“啊哈，我也是。意大利人，你要知道，难免的。我搬来这儿后就再没去过教堂了，也没再忏悔。”

乔尼轻轻地笑了一下。“你有很多罪过要忏悔？”

乔尼的语气让杰洛开始脸红。他辨认不出这是玩笑话还是指责。“呃.....也许吧。我可没做什么穷凶极恶的事！”

“哦，那是当然。”乔尼哼哼着。“跟H.P谈谈吧，她会给你介绍一家有着对你毫无意见的神父的教堂。”

“喂！”杰洛笑着说。他感到浑身轻松。他没有把一切都搞砸，而这让他十分愉悦。至少现在还没有。

公园稍微有些拥挤，这时很多人都出门来赏秋叶。小孩们在落叶堆里蹦蹦跳跳，杰洛也跃跃欲试，但他似乎确实有些超龄。杰洛从一个异常热情的H.P那里听来的小餐车并不在那儿，但他们找到了个卖热三明治的小摊作为代替。杰洛要了份夹着五花肉，煎蛋和青辣椒的三明治，而乔尼的那份则被油炸过一遍，裹满了辣酱。他们找到个空的长椅，乔尼坐在杰洛的斜对面。杰洛注意到，虽然他今天穿的不是蓝色而是白色，但他仍戴着同一顶帽子。他的夹克有些旧，是一件短短的灰色厚呢大衣。他的围巾上印着星星，杰洛觉得这超级可爱，因为他好像真的很喜欢它们。但他一点儿也没吃，只是紧紧的盯着手里的食物。

“所以你在这儿住了多久了？”

“两年多一点。”乔尼说。

“你从，呃，你原来从哪儿来？”

“嗯，我还是个小孩儿的时候在英国住过一段日子，但我大部分时间都待在肯塔基。”乔尼似乎意识到了他根本没在吃东西，连忙拆开了他的三明治。“你从意大利哪里来？”

“那不勒斯。”杰洛笑了笑，大口咬着他的三明治。他其实对于远离意大利的厨师相当惶恐，但在吃饭这方面，美国并没让他真的失望。你只是得找到对的地方。“呃，但是我家住在乡下，是这么说吗？你们在英语里怎么叫那儿来着......城郊?”

“郊区？”

“没错，郊区！我爸妈生了一大堆小孩，所以我们没办法住在城市中心。”杰洛并不觉得现在是个提到他们家到底是多么有钱的好时机。齐贝林家族历代的行医生涯，他们的“发明”，以及好名声创造了那些财富，所以他实际上在一个庄园里长大。“意大利的城市都特别拥挤，人都堆得满满的。这就是为什么对比之下这儿这么空旷！”

“你有很多兄弟姐妹？”

“是。有五个比我小。两个妹妹，三个弟弟。你呢？”

乔尼眨了眨眼。杰洛注意到，他有一双会说话的眼睛，情感丰富。它们里面不止有熊熊火焰，雪崩、地震和洪水一并在他眼中翻滚。“我没有。”

“独生子女啰？扭吼，我小时候无时无刻都希望我是家里唯一的小孩。我想要所有人的注意力都放在我身上！我生日比我那两个妹妹的生日晚上三天，我曾经为此气得要死！长大了我就不再怨恨了，现在我有一群超赞的侄子侄女！啊，我想他们了。搬到这里确实让我难受了好一阵子。”

乔尼点了点头。“嗯，我搬过来时也很不适应。”

“让我想想你当时多大......十九？刚从高中毕业，没错吧？真不简单。”

乔尼只是耸耸肩。“也没多么了不起。我本来应该去上大学的。”

“你现在也在上学呀！再说，谁需要大学这玩意儿呢？”

乔尼盯着他。“——某个医生这么说道。所以你是哪方面的医生？”

“脑外科。起码我接受的培训是这方面的。”当乔尼只是咬了两小口时，杰洛已经快解决他的三明治了。“我也会做很多其他的基础手术，像是切阑尾之类的。这儿的人觉得我还是太年轻了。我也挺想去脊柱外科来着，我猜吧。”

“真——真的吗？”

杰洛咬到了他的舌头，意识到这可能是个有点敏感的话题。毕竟他不知道乔尼到底是天生瘫痪还是最近才开始坐轮椅的。一次意外，或是一场大病。这是个问出来相当失礼的话题。“呃，是的！想想看，我老爸是个心脏外科医生，老妈是个妇产科医生。我差点就去当个妇科医生了因为我真的超爱接生，但我最终还是想干点和他们不一样的事。”

“你喜欢接生？”乔尼的语气很是怀疑。

“是啊，我在那种时候总会感到非常幸福，但这种活儿渐渐地就变得有点重复了。”杰洛把他的三明治挥了两圈，一片酸黄瓜飞了出来。

“你家人都是医生吗？”

“哦？嗯哼，这绝对是个家族传统。但我是长子，所以我觉得我老爸肯定念念不忘地想让我继承他的衣钵。我最小的妹妹在考虑往护理方面发展。她现在十六岁。我的一个弟弟准备从事物理治疗和运动医学。但我其他的弟妹都没在这条路上走下去了。”

“这一切都很了不起。”乔尼慢慢地说。

“这是唯一一件我擅长的事。噢！除了唱歌之外。我可是个相当不错的歌手，有空可以唱给你听！你喜欢卡拉OK吗？”

“噢杰洛，我绝对超级讨厌它。”

“那你就可以看我唱了！”杰洛挤出一个微笑，在乔尼的膝盖上拍了拍。“别担心，我们会给你搞点东西喝然后你就会拥有鸟儿一般清脆的歌喉了。”杰洛捏了捏他膝盖上的肉，接着想起来他可能完全感觉不到。乔尼低下头扫了一眼杰洛的手，嘴角古怪地歪了一歪。好吧，他也没有恶意。“我一直在想H.P是不是单身。”

乔尼又咬了一小口他的三明治。“嗯，她是单身。我之前说过，她真的很虔诚而且全心全意地投入到她的工作里。但她确实有个我猜对她有点意思的‘朋友’。”乔尼摆出一副厌恶的表情。“我真的一点都不喜欢他。他非常惹人厌。我是说，你也很讨厌。”

“喂！”

“我还没说完。虽然如此，但跟你待一起还蛮有趣的。你还算让人喜欢吧。”乔尼小声地哼了一下。“但他简直让人难以容忍。”

“所以你能容忍我咯？”

“我绝对能够容忍你，杰洛·齐贝林。”

藏在乔尼语气里的某些东西让杰洛的耳根热了起来。他很喜欢乔尼的声音，尤其是当他拖长腔调，慢吞吞地念出自己名字的时候。带点口音。“嗯，好吧。所以这个男人是惹恼你了吗？”乔尼点点头。“是不是大部分人都会惹恼你？”

“呃，并不会从很私人的层面激怒我但没错。”乔尼吃完了他的三明治，慢条斯理地把包装纸叠起来。他并未多说什么，但杰洛清楚，乔尼把太多事情卷了起来，藏在心里。他想一层层剥开他的心。他渴望了解乔尼的秘密，但他并不会直接开口问。某些人喜欢自己的内在被猛地砸开，但杰洛并不确定乔尼是否喜欢这样。

“哈，这个我倒是同意。我总是能在很短的时间内让别人讨厌我。”

乔尼哼了两声，或许是在同意他的说法。至少杰洛是这么希望的。他想要乔尼喜欢他。

他们又聊了会儿天。杰洛想要知道乔尼真正喜欢什么。他们谈了点音乐和电视剧。乔尼喜欢经典摇滚和民谣，杰洛偏爱八九十年代的流行音乐，但他也挺爱听经典摇滚。他们都喜欢罪案连续剧和纪录片，但乔尼觉得杰洛对于真人秀的狂热有点恶心。乔尼似乎真的很爱马儿，而这把话题带到了那些他同样沉迷的西部电影和小说上。并且非常明显，乔尼是个用步枪和手枪的射击高手。

“我们真应该找个时间去趟射击场！”杰洛兴高采烈地建议道。

“我有一阵子没碰过它们了。”乔尼喃喃道。他们重新开始在公园里走，试图在太阳落山时保持温暖。“我以前会去打猎。我会用八种办法剥一张鹿皮。”

“恶，我可做不到。我很容易就会反胃。”

“但你是个外科医生！”

“没错，但在‘给活人动手术也许剪上无伤大雅的几刀’和‘给一只死掉的动物剥皮砍头再把内脏取出来’之间还是有点区别的。”

“这话说得倒不错。”乔尼微微笑了一下。这是杰洛目前为止看到乔尼露出的最夸张的一个笑容，于是他咽了咽唾沫。“已经有点晚了。我想我应该马上就得往家走了。”

“Aw，别这样，现在还早着呢！”杰洛不满地撅了撅嘴。

“我明天要工作，还有篇论文没写完。我们之后再见吧？”

杰洛的心脏开始咆哮。他说之后再见。乔尼想再见到他。他等乔尼提出下一次见面已经等得心急火燎。“当然，你喜欢看电影吗？”

“呃，喜欢。”

“这周五看场电影呗？我晚上不用上班。”

“行啊。”

“好！等等等等，我这一回可不会忘了！”杰洛掏出他的手机。“你的号码。”

乔尼告诉了他，杰洛立即给他发了条短信。乔尼盯着屏幕皱起眉头。“好多emoji啊。”

“你往哪走？”

“嗯？我得打个的士。我往艺术区那边一直走。”

“那让我陪你走到街上吧。”杰洛说着，摆出他自己最英俊潇洒的一个微笑。乔尼歪了下头，但也耸了耸肩。直到乔尼拦下一辆的士，杰洛都一直跟他站在一起，并且最终无视了他大声的抱怨，帮他坐了进去。

“你没必要帮我开门。”乔尼盯着车后座说。

“我只想表现得绅士一点。”杰洛眨了眨眼*，乔尼翻了个白眼。他小心地滑到座位上，视线刻意回避杰洛。“你如果想帮帮的士司机或许可以把那个塞到后备箱里。它是可折叠的，有个小小的开关——”

“我知道怎么把它收起来。”杰洛说道，合起轮椅放到后备箱中。

“对哦，你可在医院工作。”乔尼怪腔怪调地说。杰洛在开着的窗户前微微倾着身子，他想和乔尼拥抱告别，但车门已经关上了。“好吧，我想我们之后再见。”

“我今晚就发短信给你！”

乔尼睁大了眼睛，接着无奈地摇了摇头。“那行吧。”

车窗摇了上去，杰洛对他挥着手。乔尼不确定似的也挥了挥手，以作回应。出租车开过拐角时，杰洛以一个胜利者的姿态激动地深吸了几口气。

乔尼把包扔到沙发上，尽全力倒了下去。他躺了一会儿，安静地回想今天下午发生的一切。他用手反复摩擦着胳膊，试图让自己暖和起来。他得去开暖气，但现在他正躺在沙发上，一点儿都不想动。

他闭上双眼。杰洛喷了很浓的古龙水以至于乔尼能在自己身上嗅出他的味道。这气味并不像想象中的那么招人讨厌，它闻起来像泥土，层次很丰富。乔尼突然坐直了身子，快速地拨通了H.P的号码。

“什么事？”两声铃响之后她说道。乔尼听得出来她在吃东西。

“你今天给杰洛发短信让他帮你带午餐盒是不是就为了让我们碰到一起？”

“咋了？你已经为那个混蛋魂不守舍三个礼拜了。总有人得做点什么吧。你又绝对不会给他发脸书消息或者干点什么别的。”

“我没有脸书账号，你知道的。”

“好吧，所以成功了吗？你们又是朋友了？”

乔尼对着电话，用最大的音量呻吟着以示抱怨。“我们当时不......我们不是朋友。”

“你跟他还要出去玩吗？”

“嗯，这周五。”

“Aw。乔尼有个新朋友了。”

乔尼把他的帽子扔向屋子的另一头。“别再掺和了。”

“但你很开心。”H.P得意地说。“我听得出来你不是真的生气。”

“好吧，无论如何，谢啦。随你怎么讲吧。”乔尼挂断电话，重新躺回去。他去参加每周一次的康复治疗的时候遇见了H.P。乔尼对于让自己的身体尽可能地处于最佳状态十分认真。他想自己确实比平常更低沉一些，但这并不是因为杰洛。他这周过得很累。工作很难，他又累又饿，还得用他的肩膀拉着一些玩意。他甚至从未对H.P提起他见过杰洛。但也许是杰洛告诉她的。

乔尼猜她应该是为了帮杰洛这个忙才这么做的。也许对于在咖啡馆发生的事，杰洛才是那个郁郁寡欢的人。乔尼想这都不重要了，因为现在自己手里有了他的号码，而且他想要再跟自己见面。

乔尼微笑了一下。他对这件事，对杰洛，没有抱任何希望和期待。但现在他的胃被油乎乎的三明治塞满，意外地有些温暖。

“绿色上衣。”杰洛低声自言自语道。“还是蓝色上衣......”

乔尼似乎喜欢蓝色，所以他最终选择了后者。从周三起杰洛就在不停地给他发短信，而他的回复就像他本人一样脾气暴躁。当杰洛收到第三条“你怎么起这么晚？睡觉去吧老头”时，他便意识到自己坠入了爱河。他开始强烈地渴望乔尼，就像渴望老妈的自制肉丸一样。眼穿肠断。

所以杰洛在出门前花了大约三小时收拾自己。他洗了头发，精心地吹干，让它落在自己肩膀和脸上最合适的位置。他刮了胡子，做了一套保湿，刷了三次牙（以防万一），换上了那条让他的屁股显得最迷人的裤子和一双他最爱的靴子。乔尼喜欢马和西部作品，所以杰洛猜测他对牛仔也情有独钟。基于这个思路，他也戴上了他最心爱的那顶宽檐帽。他一直在跟H.P发短信打听乔尼喜欢什么，但她一条消息都没回过他。

“一条围巾......再加上项链会不会有点用力过猛？”杰洛大声问着自己。“呃，今晚外面大概挺冷的。”

杰洛说服了乔尼去看他自己垂涎已久的傻乎乎的吵闹动作片。老实说，杰洛只是想在乔尼身上试试那个老套的伎俩：假装打哈欠然后趁机把手搭在他肩膀上。他套上夹克，确认了一下手表上的时间。杰洛清楚，乔尼绝不是会容忍迟到的人，即使他本人姗姗来迟时也不可能。

乔尼在电影院外面等着杰洛。他斜靠着墙，在不起眼的角落里玩着手机。他戴着同样的帽子，穿着同样的衣服，但他竟然也穿了马靴。老旧而磨损。杰洛连忙向他跑去，嘴咧到耳根，笑得像个白痴。

“乔尼！”他弯着腰迅速地抱了一下乔尼。杰洛从未感受过有人能够在一刹那变得如此僵硬。

“你，你好.......”乔尼结结巴巴地回应他。“我呃......”

“扭吼，抱歉抱歉！”杰洛抓了抓他的后脑勺。“你们美国人不喜欢被摸来摸去。”

乔尼脸上泛起红晕。“不不，没事的。我只是有点意外。你的感情真的很容易外露，像一条狗。”

杰洛的脸抽搐了一下。“不管怎样，我们进去吧。是不是有点儿冷？”

“嗯。”

杰洛买了玉米片，甘草糖和一大杯刨冰。乔尼则买了一小桶爆米花和一杯他坚持认为太大了的小杯可乐。杰洛从来没坐过专为轮椅留出空间的残疾人区域，而乔尼在他们走进影院的时候看上去有点不安。

“赞，我可以把我的脚放在这上面。”杰洛兴奋地说，指着把手。

“我并不觉得这是它们被安在这儿的理由但是随便你吧。”乔尼似乎被逗乐了，像是在看着一个到处捣乱的小孩。

杰洛坐下来，注意到乔尼停在距他两英尺外。“Aw，别这样老兄，坐近一点儿。”

“什么？为什么？”

“这样看起来有点儿尴尬，我们根本不像是一起来的！”乔尼叹了口气，向他一点点挪过去，直到两人的座椅把手碰在一起。“这样好多了！现在我就可以对你采取行动了。”杰洛挑了挑他的眉毛，想瞧瞧乔尼会怎么反应。

乔尼只是点点头。“你的头发比我以为的要长好多。它扎起来的时候显得少多了。你在工作的时候要一直扎着吗？”

“没错，是不是很傻？女医生啊~”杰洛戛然而止，乔尼靠近他，用手指圈起一缕他的长发。

“它是真的。我之前一直觉得这其实是一顶你用来掩盖秃头的假发，老头。”

“我只比你大五岁！”杰洛的眉毛拧成一团。“而且你还经常戴着帽子呢，我怎么知道你不是秃头？”乔尼回敬一个白眼，把帽子取了下来，露出一头浓密的、乱糟糟的金发。“好吧，看看这头发。”杰洛说着，身子朝着乔尼，去揉他的头发。天啊，真是又软又蓬松，我想把脸埋进去。“我们的头发都很好。”

预告片开始了，乔尼得意地笑了一下，把帽子重新戴回头上。杰洛在角色挨个出场时会对他们生动地评头论足一顿，接着在影院里斟酌自己要不要继续看这部片子。这习惯曾经让他得到过一片嘘声（并且几乎被踹了出去），但乔尼看上去并不在意。他仍旧不会在杰洛讲任何笑话的时候笑出声，但他却会在觉得它们确实幽默时称赞一下。他也不介意杰洛对于整场电影的实时点评。以杰洛谦虚的眼光看来，他的评论往往是看电影过程中最棒的那一部分。

大约一小时后杰洛安静下来，因为他要考虑一下自己是否应该，如他所言，采取行动。他一直都在注意乔尼那只离自己不远的手。它很漂亮。看上去有一层薄茧，几根手指上留着碎片状的指甲油。它们都被涂得参差不齐，而杰洛在想，乔尼会不会让那些他工作相关的小孩涂他的指甲玩，再放任那些颜色慢慢地褪去。乔尼的手会不会冷？他觉得它们会。——那他是否会缩回手去或是惊恐地盯着杰洛就像他刚刚递过去了一只超大的蜘蛛呢？

杰洛用余光偷偷地看着乔尼的侧脸。他的鼻子向上翘了翘，嘴唇微微张开。但杰洛真正注意到的是他的神情：满足而平静，不像往常那个紧张烦躁的他。杰洛慌忙掏出手机，给H.P发短信。

我该做些什么？拜托了。

“别发短信，这很没礼貌。”乔尼小声在他耳边说，捏了一把他的胳膊。

“啊！对不起对不起。”杰洛轻声道歉，把手机滑进兜里偷看。而此时H.P终于在几打短信后回复了他。

慢慢来。你可对他一无所知。

“把它拿走，杰洛。”乔尼说道。杰洛看着他，对H.P发来的消息感到有些绝望。他对乔尼可不是一无所知！他是家里独子，他从肯塔基来，他喜欢黑键乐团，为一家慈善企业工作。他很年轻，在读社区大学，喜欢马，还有......好吧，他确实没有H.P认识乔尼的时间长，而这个对比相当不公平！“杰洛，别再这么盯着我了。”

“什么？”

“你根本没在看我，你在想些什么玩意并且你的眼神非常呆滞。这很吓人。”

杰洛报复似地捏了捏乔尼。

电影结束后，他们都猜这片子还算不错。在寒冷的大街上尴尬地站了一会儿后，杰洛带乔尼去了附近一家他常常光顾的酒吧，希望能搞到点儿免费饮料。酒保和他很熟，那儿大部分的员工和常客也都认识他。他挺喜欢酒保，一个绰号叫“砂男”的年轻小伙。杰洛了解到，他五年前离开了自己印第安部落的家乡，想挣些钱寄回给姐姐和家人。他是个聪明人，也是个能调出美味饮料的前田径明星。他能迅速地做出判断，也能迅速地把对方打晕以结束一场斗殴，所以在杰洛眼里，他蛮酷的。

“嘿，杰洛来了！”砂男在另外两人从冷风中走进来时喊道。“我有段日子没见到你了！”

“啊，这是我朋友乔尼。”杰洛拍了拍他的肩膀。

“乔尼，哇哦我可得看看你的证件。杰洛，他多大了？”砂男惊叹道，在乔尼低头翻钱包的时候对杰洛挤眉弄眼。杰洛的脸皱成一团。

“我二十一岁了。”乔尼摊开他的身份证。它被递给砂男时，杰洛瞟了一眼。乔尼拍那张证件照的时候绝对只有十八岁，笑得趾高气扬。5'6英尺*，证件上写着。他真的很娇小。杰洛想。他站在我旁边的话一定会显得很矮。“你们这儿的洗手间在哪？”

“往那边一直走。”乔尼点点头，摇着轮椅消失在酒吧后方。酒保回头看了看杰洛，眨了眨眼。“好吧，你可从来没带你的约会对象来过这儿。”

“嘿，我们可不是那种关系。至少现在还不是。”杰洛摆出一个洋洋得意的笑。“但我确实觉得我应该安定下来了。我已经准备好重新开始约会了。他很可爱，不是吗？”

“哦那还用你说，他完全是你的菜。但是呃，呃......他不能走路么？”

“嘿！”

“怎么，这太明显了，只不过没人愿意谈而已。”砂男轻轻地说。“人们会有想法的，你知道。而且他们也会问起来。”

“那就别问。”杰洛加重语气。“我没认识他很久。我不知道细节也不准备问他。这不关我的事。”

砂男只是继续擦着他手里的杯子。“当你想睡他的时候就关你的事了。”

“谁说我想睡他？你可闭嘴吧！”

砂男哼了一声。“好吧老兄，冷静一下。”杰洛点点头，意识到他自己正紧紧地抓着柜台边缘，指节发白。

“你生气的时候真的很吓人。”砂男加上一句。杰洛听不出来他说的是真话还是讽刺。“嗯哼，你看起来已经为他神魂颠倒了。”

“我太心急了。”杰洛小声抱怨着，忽然明白了H.P那条短信是什么意思。杰洛完全不知道乔尼十九岁时是如何孑然一身来到这座城市的。砂男其实说得对，他并不清楚乔尼是个什么状态——无论是性方面还是恋爱方面。杰洛明白，乔尼完全他妈有可能是直的。

乔尼终于从洗手间回来了，他和杰洛找了张看起来不错的包间坐了下来。两杯饮料都是砂男请客，他把它们端过来时对杰洛眨了眨眼。杰洛确实早有预谋。他曾经常带约会对象来这儿，但只是为了聊聊天，而不是不负责任地把他们灌醉。

杰洛点了杯伏特加，乔尼的那杯是纯威士忌。他们喝酒、聊天，夜晚的时间静悄悄地流逝着。杰洛问了一大堆问题，乔尼大部分时间都面无表情地回答着，偶尔对他歪歪嘴笑一笑。杰洛努力让话题保持轻松。他喜欢了解人们的兴趣，偏爱的宠物和食物，好玩的经历，去过的地方。如果乔尼想要聊得更深，他便顺着他的意思问下去。杰洛一生中最大的悲剧就是他脸上不和谐的胡子，所以在这方面他没什么好分享的。最终乔尼在喝下第三杯硬核酒精饮料后开始疲于讲话，于是杰洛接过话头，跟他讲些医院里的和童年发生的趣事，试图让他笑一笑。

“所以我当时在那里全裸着，到处都是馅饼，而我的老爸只剩一只鞋。我告诉他，嘿，事情还可以变得更糟。我本来可以跟馅饼厨师的老婆睡觉，而不是他的儿子。”

“那之后你肯定被狠狠地揍了一顿屁股。”乔尼并没有开怀大笑，但他的嘴角确实弯了一点儿，把头枕在胳膊上。他眼睛里总有和他围巾上一样灿烂的星星。

“噢我确实叫得很惨。我很受男男女女欢迎但我老爸总希望我能矜持一点。有一个到处乱搞的儿子可不是什么光宗耀祖的事儿！”杰洛不屑地哼了一声。“我当时是个青少年哎，他究竟在期待什么？”

乔尼嗯了一声。他喝醉了，比杰洛更醉。尽管他比杰洛娇小很多，但在喝酒这件事上，他固执的程度丝毫不输。“好吧，但他确实很爱你，对吧？”

“啊那是当然。用他独特的那种疏远的方式爱着我。乔尼，他错过了我的毕业典礼！”

“那真的很糟糕。”乔尼口齿不清地说，慢慢地眨了眨眼。

“我心都碎了。他当时在做手术，所以我也许能原谅他吧，未来某一天。”杰洛把手伸过去，拨开乔尼的帽子。“你在下面还醒着么？”

“嗯，算是醒着吧。”

杰洛抚摸着乔尼的头发，因为他现在可以用喝得太醉为理由逃过一劫。“你住在哪儿？”

乔尼迷迷糊糊地讲出一串地址。杰洛凭借自己对于这座城市的了解，判断出他们现在完全不可能到那儿去。“呃，有点远。我家住的很近，你想临时住一晚吗？”乔尼嗯了嗯，闭上眼。“嘿老兄，你这算同意了吗？我可不想意外绑架了你或是什么别的。”

“好吧，好。”乔尼打了个哈欠。“我们走吧，你那儿还有酒吗？”

“一直都有。”杰洛站了起来，险些又倒了下去。乔尼哼出几口气，穿上他的外套。他在系围巾的时候遇见了一些困难，而杰洛接手帮他打了个结，以避免他把自己不清不楚地绞死。杰洛觉得自己尚算清醒，但他的平衡能力就是另外一回事了。乔尼在他跌跌撞撞地朝门走去的时候盯着他看。

“你知道，如果你需要靠着什么东西——”

这是在杰洛抓住乔尼轮椅把手站稳之前需要听到的一切了。他把轮椅推出酒吧，和乔尼一起浸没在寒风中，但当滚烫的血液流淌在他们两人的身体中时，没人会觉得冷。街上人声鼎沸，毕竟只有十二点。很多人的夜晚才刚刚开始，虽然杰洛觉得那些人在他醒着的时候都在睡觉。他拦下一辆出租车，无视乔尼胡言乱语般的抗议，帮他坐了进去。杰洛告诉他，每个跟他一样醉的人都需要别人帮一把，并且把轮椅扔进了后备箱。他太明白乔尼的这些举动了。杰洛在医院见过很多次。当健全的人突然失去了身体的一部分时，他们便会拒绝帮助，即使他们有时真的十分需要。在意识到某件自己毕生都在独自完成的事情忽然之间需要别人才能做到时，他们便会歇斯底里地爆发。愤怒且无力。中风的病人，缺失手脚的残疾人，以及那些由于心脏问题再也无法搬运重物的人，都是如此。他是近段时间才受伤的。没过多久。杰洛想着，坐到他旁边。他说自己两年前搬来的对吧？那场事故应该没过多久。无论如何，这都不重要了，但杰洛的本性让他对此相当好奇。

出租车的引擎发动，开了出去。乔尼合着眼，一切都很安静。杰洛靠着车窗，看这座城市中的流光溢彩飞驰而去。他缓慢地爱上了这个地方。他喜欢这儿非同寻常的生活，这里的历史，这里的食物，但他真正着迷的是夜幕降临时，城市中那些点和线逐一亮起的时刻。他仍然想念满天繁星，时常思考自己能否在乔尼去的那家农场重新见到它们。

杰洛感觉到什么东西倒在了他的大腿上。乔尼轻轻地打着呼噜，彻底睡死过去，并且十分幸运地没有意识到自己的头倒在了哪儿。杰洛小声地笑了，手指梳着乔尼的头发。他没有惊动他。乔尼身上隔着衣物的触感告诉别人他一点儿都不暖和，但杰洛觉得他的重量压在自己腿上还挺舒服。杰洛挣扎了很久才把乔尼弄醒，而他甚至花了更多功夫来让他从出租车中出来，坐到轮椅上。结果是他在喝醉的时候居然更暴躁，更固执。

“打起精神，我们就快到了。”杰洛说道，推着乔尼从有点陡峭的残疾人通道上去，拍了拍他的头。“到了你就能想睡就睡了。”

“我要睡觉。”乔尼嚷嚷着，揉了揉他的眼睛。

“你确定吗？”杰洛在他们走进电梯的时候笑了一笑。“好吧，你睡完之后干什么呢？”

“所有事。我要做所有事。”

当他们终于到达杰洛的公寓时，乔尼把轮椅转了个身， 盯着他看。“你知道，你完全可以告诉我。无论如何，我都会知道的。”

“哈？”

乔尼翻了个白眼。“上帝啊杰洛，全世界能有几个齐贝林？你工作的医院叫齐贝林-丹纳医疗机构。我知道你是那个家族的一员。你不用隐瞒你很有钱的事实。”

只要在杰洛的公寓四处看看，很容易就能认出他出身富贵。这儿空间充足，只有一个人住，有一座巨大的落地窗可以俯瞰天际线。他的家具都很漂亮，做工精良，房间里还摆了一台和他本人躺下来，手脚伸开后差不多大的电视。“对不起，对不起，有些人......他们知道我家里有钱之后，就会觉得我只是个被宠坏的小孩。”

乔尼嗤之以鼻。“你表现得就像是你是唯一一个家里有钱的人一样。”他把轮椅摇到皮沙发旁边，坐了进去。“这不是什么大事，你只是看起来无所不谈但却保留了这样一个秘密。让我开始怀疑你是不是还瞒着什么别的。”

“嗯哼，我在2004年的时候不小心把圣诞节火腿掉到了地上。”杰洛说着，走向他的酒柜。“你想喝点什么？来点葡萄酒然后圆满地结束今晚？”乔尼点了点头，在沙发上舒服地伸展上半身。杰洛花了相当长的时间才在美国找到不错的葡萄酒。他把酒倒进两个容量相对健康的杯子里，转过身去，试图习惯乔尼正在他公寓里的这个事实。

自从他搬过来，每带某个人到他的新家里时，他都会观察他们看上去是否属于这个地方。他想知道他们在无数家具中和不和谐，是否能够融入他用廉价商店油画和杂志内页布置的墙和他奶奶留下的厚地毯。他们从未融入过。他们是诡异的，格格不入的物品，像是矗立在客厅中间的一桩现代艺术品。乔尼从他的手机里抬起头来，他的蓝眼睛如同夜空一般深邃。杰洛对着他笑了笑。他看上去很和谐，在杰洛的沙发上，在杰洛的家里，被一堆蕨类和多肉植物包围着。

“好多植物。”杰洛把他的杯子递过去时乔尼嘟囔道。

“没错，我喜欢看着它们蓬勃生长。虽然我养花技术真的很烂，养死了一大部分。”

乔尼喝了一大口。“我养了大概五棵仙人掌。我不记得为什么我会养，我从哪里弄来的或者谁给了我但我确实有五棵仙人掌。他们很难被养死。”

杰洛坐在沙发的另一边，乔尼的腿放在那里。他没脱靴子，杰洛觉得他可能忘掉自己还穿着它们了。“你现在想干点什么不？”

乔尼耸了耸肩，他的眼睛仍闭着。“你的故事和笑话都说完了吗？”

“嘿，你这就是侮辱人了。我有一百万个故事和梗！”杰洛好脾气地拍了拍乔尼的腿，捏了捏它。

“你刚刚打了我吗？”

“为了表示友好而轻轻地拍了一下。”杰洛开始笑，“抱歉，抱歉。”他控制不住自己，继续抚摸着乔尼的腿。“好吧，我可以告诉你那回我偷偷潜入停尸房然后差点卡在抽屉里出不来的经历。”

“那不可能是真事，你在后期夸大。”乔尼睁开眼睛，看到杰洛的手仍然放在他的腿上，耳尖更红了。但他没让杰洛停下来，即使他感觉不到。杰洛则在想自己能不能趁机把他拉到自己胸口跟前，把脸埋在那头金发里猛吸一口，接着在沙发上不省人事地睡过去。乔尼让杰洛想起了猫。上一秒他还让你揉他的肚皮，下一秒就能把你的脸撕下来。慢慢来，H.P告诉过他。可当杰洛烂醉如泥的时候他只想跟人亲近一点儿。如果现在换一个人，他们早就滚到床上去了，而且杰洛越盯着乔尼，便越想把他扛在肩上、抱去卧室，和他做爱。他十分确定乔尼全程都会喋喋不休地抱怨，但他仍然想看到他漂亮的蓝眼睛失去神采，嘴大张开来的样子。

可杰洛是个理智的男人，谢天谢地，并且他也拥有自制力（这与普遍观念惊人地相反）。所以他只是对乔尼扯出一个不太过火的微笑，用脚轻轻地拍打着乔尼的靴端。“这绝对是真事。我全——部都会告诉你。每一个肮脏的细节。”

“不要在我的脚上打鼓了。”他小声地咕哝一句，放下手里的葡萄酒杯。他什么时候全喝完了？杰洛才抿了两口。“你说你喜欢唱歌？”

“扭吼，你想听吗？”

“我可没说。”乔尼喃喃道，脸上的红色漫成一片。“我只是想找点话说。”在杰洛终于开始讲述他的停尸房故事时，乔尼打了个哈欠，重新合上了眼睛。这实际上是杰洛能讲出的最好的双关笑话之一的超长铺垫（关于一具因为缺少器官而墨守成规、回天乏术*的骷髅，以及杰洛是如何险些让一个脾气相当差的护士用一把手术刀*取掉了他的器官的故事），而当他终于让故事气氛轻松起来时，乔尼发出了像是被人捅了一刀的声音。

“它最后居然能变得好笑起来，真是太糟糕了。”乔尼坐了起来，慢慢地靠近杰洛。“就像你一样。”

“闭嘴，你这个烦人的小孩。”杰洛开玩笑似的拍了拍他的脸颊。乔尼眼神涣散，手臂在抖。“你看上去下一秒就会昏倒了。”

“我没事。我睡在沙发上就行了。”

“这可不行，先生，你是客人。你今晚可以睡到我床上。”

乔尼古怪地瞧了他一眼。他看起来已经没办法控制自己的脸部肌肉了。“跟你一起吗？”

杰洛的笑声有点太大了。“不是啊傻瓜，我睡沙发，来吧我们走。”乔尼叫了一声，抱怨他自己有多累。他的胳膊在疼，他的背在疼，他只想去睡觉。杰洛翻了翻白眼，抢先把他扛起来，就像抱着一个新娘。

“不要啊，妈的我超讨厌被人抱着。”他低声哼哼着，想把杰洛推开，惨痛地失败了。

“还好只有一小段路，”杰洛说着，抱着乔尼向卧室走去。“呃，你比我想象中的要重。”但在乔尼发牢骚时，杰洛已经快乐地飞到九霄云外了。乔尼生气的时候太可爱了。杰洛温柔地把他放在床上，他立马就睡过去了。“不，等等，至少先把你的鞋子和别的衣服脱了再睡。”

乔尼这回没再抵抗，于是杰洛把他的靴子拉下来，放到地上。他解开围巾，脱下帽子、夹克和羊毛衫。乔尼穿着一件贴身的开襟衬衫，下端被卷了起来，而杰洛的胃翻腾了一下。乔尼有个非常可爱的小腹。乔尼含混地讲了些什么，翻身躺着，他的脸正对着杰洛的枕头。杰洛深吸了一口气，同时诅咒了一下上帝，因为除了一副相当不错的腹肌外，乔尼很明显也拥有杰洛见过最完美的屁股之一。他躺在杰洛的床上而杰洛并不能躺在他旁边，这真的很残忍。

“你还舒服吗？”杰洛问道，盯着他背部的曲线。

乔尼没有回答。他已经完全睡熟了。杰洛伸手跨过乔尼去拿另一个枕头，但他也短暂地停了停。乔尼总是有一副他们称作永久烂人脸的表情。他不摆出一副怒容时便会显得很无趣。所以现在，但他的眼睛和嘴巴都放松下来变得柔和时，杰洛忍不住拨开他的刘海，亲吻他的额头。“你为什么不能一直这么可爱呢.....”杰洛把想法讲出来，慢慢地晃回客厅。他倒在沙发上，蜷曲在毯子里，闭上眼后就迅速地睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在一起玩了一段日子之后，乔尼开始找到自己对杰洛的感觉了。大部分是乔尼视角。

这样的状态持续了一段时间。杰洛一直死缠烂打：他每天都去悬铃木，并且在乔尼在那儿的时候跟他坐在一起。休葛发言说乔尼这段时间也来得更勤了，他的脸瞬间涨得通红，令杰洛开始担心他会不会得动脉瘤。杰洛似乎一直在以某种不明方法说服超级宅男乔尼跟他去各种各样的地方玩。乔尼喜欢安静一点儿的去处。书店，小餐厅，公园（虽然现在确实有点太冷了）。有时H.P会和他们一起，总表现地像是自己屈尊大驾，使另外两位凡人蓬荜生辉。虽然她只在他们吃饭的时候跟着出去。显然，她和乔尼只在他刚搬来的时候见过面，通过一个乔尼似乎相当鄙视的名叫“迪亚哥”的神秘男人。

杰洛想要更了解乔尼，并且希望乔尼也更了解自己。他们慢慢地学到了一些关于对方的小事。乔尼发现杰洛戴隐形眼镜，但他最近戴框架的次数变得越来越多。第一次见到时，乔尼不禁脸红了。他们都喜欢打游戏，但乔尼喜欢古老的像素掌机，而杰洛偏爱在X-Box Live上对人们大喊大叫。他们都会下厨，杰洛的手艺更好，但乔尼烹饪后的现场更整洁一些。乔尼会读写的很烂的平装西部小说，杰洛每天都做瑜伽。他们将喜欢的食物、颜色、季节、地方，以及讨厌的东西事无巨细地分享给对方。万圣节来了又离开，而杰洛则为自己不得不去上班的事实感到悲伤。他想用美国人的方式庆祝，但乔尼保证他们明年会做点儿什么来过节。年轻一点儿的男人在大致确定他想要延续这段友情时，脸上泛起红晕。

杰洛在他来回医院的途中喜欢在乔尼那座漂亮豪华的办公室（全是深色木头的老钱风格）里驻留一会儿，所以他去见了见乔尼年轻的同事露西。这个女孩儿像是把乔尼当成了大哥哥。杰洛一开始真的不喜欢她。她太过甜美、无辜，声音让他烦躁，但她又能煮出很棒的茶，并且乔尼对她比其他任何人都要友好。虽然他看上去仍然很不情愿。仍然很含蓄。杰洛并不确定他为什么总是不愿对他人敞开心扉。乔尼的过去似乎被那场意外瓦解了，杰洛也并不想对此纠缠不休。乔尼在杰洛第一次追问时变得相当阴沉，所以杰洛再也没这么做过。他想让乔尼见见威卡毕普，但只要提到去医院，乔尼便惊恐万分，杰洛也把这事搁置了。况且威卡毕普也不会牺牲他的自由时间来和杰洛待在一起。

“记得几个月前你说要带我出去喝酒吗？”他们在护士柜台周围晃悠时，杰洛撅着嘴说道。他刚刚做完一场手术，正在通过骚扰威卡毕普来缓解压力。“为什么你现在就不想跟我还有我的朋友一起玩了呢？”

“首先，我说这话时离现在只有一个月....顶多再加一周。”他抱怨着。杰洛大笑。这段日子比他刚来的那四个月过的愉快多了。“而且我也不想在你色眯眯地盯着你的男孩的时候当电灯泡。”

“他不是我的男.....色眯眯？”杰洛知道他被羞辱了，但他并不太确定这个词在英语里的意思。

威卡毕普挥了挥手。“我是说，梦幻、相思、饥渴，所有这些加在一起。你刚刚讲起他的时候就是这种眼神，我一点都不想看见他本人在场的时候你是个什么样子。”

“呃，我们还没在约会，所以他不是我的男孩。”

“还没？”

“我正在慢——慢——来......”杰洛刻意强调每个音节。“好好了解他，赢取信任和相互尊重，培养感情之类的。但我想我马上就会采取真正的行动了。我真的迷上他了。”

“很好。接下来你只会变得更糟糕了。”

“我给你看过他的照片了对吗？”

“是的，很多次。”

杰洛已经从他的手机里点开了最新的一张。乔尼没有社交账号。杰洛问过他在几乎任何存在的社交网站里的账号，但乔尼只是摇摇头。我没空玩这个。同样，当杰洛偷偷在脸书上搜索乔尼的时候（也许他有个秘密账号呢），他才意识到自己并不清楚他姓什么。威卡毕普被这件事吓坏了，但杰洛确信乔尼在什么时候告诉过他。他现在深陷在这段关系中，而问出来则会相当尴尬。但考虑到乔尼并没有任何账号，当杰洛发了一张照片后，他也会发给乔尼。

“很可爱。”威卡毕普用一种极度干涩的声音评论道。杰洛的手臂环着乔尼的肩膀，他们都戴着滑稽的眼镜，杰洛的笑容咧到耳根，而乔尼呆滞地盯着天花板，似乎想要立马消失。“你们去商场了？”

“嗯哼，说服他去了一趟，买了件新夹克。接着让他架上心形眼镜。”杰洛对着照片微笑，因为乔尼的嘴角略微歪了一歪。杰洛看得出来乔尼喜欢他。他想不想和自己一起呆着就是另外一件事了，但无论如何杰洛都感到自己很特别。“他真是个小混蛋。但我那天在他的办公室发现他竟然喜欢编织，露西带了一条他织的毯子，因为他们的办公室太冷了。他说他现在已经不住在农村了，这样做是为了保持忙碌。他答应也给我做一条。只是我需要买针线而已。”杰洛的视线落回照片上，划着手机。乔尼讨厌拍照，大部分照片里他都没看镜头。

“嗯，在你变得更恶心之前我先走了。”威卡毕普说道，溜达远了。杰洛无视了他，在柜台旁晃来晃去。这儿常坐着一位年长的护士，她挺喜欢杰洛，还总从家里带新鲜烘焙的饼干来。他希望自己能在下场手术开始前来上几块，而这时他注意到了那个同样站在柜台前的男人。他没穿手术服或者白大褂，所以杰洛在想他是否是个访客。

“打扰一下，”男人注意到了他的目光。“我来找哈里特·帕拉希奥斯。我们本来应当在医院外面见面，但她迟到了。”

男人有一口浓重的英国口音，身高恰好低于平均水平。杰洛让他显得格外矮小。他有一头颇具美感的乱发，左脸颊上有一道伤疤。“唔，一个偷偷溜进医院来找H.P的英国人——”

“我没有偷偷溜进——”

“迪亚哥！”杰洛大声喊了出来，拍着他的胳膊。“很高兴见到你！”

“哦......有奇怪胡子的吵闹意大利大个子。我在哈里特的脸书上看到过你。乔尼的朋友？”

杰洛试着让自己不要感觉被冒犯。“没错，那是我。你现在回来了吗？我听说你住在附近但去了其他地方？”

“我回老家了。有点需要照顾的家族生意。”他简短地回答道。“所以你知道H.P在哪里吗？”

“我在儿童病房看到她了，应该马上就会从这里过。”杰洛盯着迪亚哥，试图理解为什么乔尼这么讨厌他。可能是因为他总是搭配着一身烦人的毛衣衬衫。“英国怎么样？”

“非常冷，非常不舒服。”迪亚哥说。他有着一对和他的身材极不相称的锐利眼睛。“我并不以我的家乡为傲。”

“啊哈，我懂的。我认识些和你一样的人。”杰洛迅速地回答。他本能地想和迪亚哥打一架，但他知道自己需要保持文明。“所以你认识乔尼多久了？”

“他十六岁刚开始比赛就认识了。”

“比赛？”杰洛问道。“什么？他比什么赛？”

迪亚哥挑起一边眉毛，头一回打起精神。“哦，他没告诉你。”

杰洛咬到了舌头。迪亚哥正在对着他温暖地微笑。一个外人可能会觉得迷人的微笑。杰洛当然想知道他在说些什么。乔尼的过去是个谜团，但杰洛即使想知道，他也希望这些话能够出自乔尼之口。“所以你们那时候就很熟了？”

“是的，但我们不是那种非常亲近的关系。从来不会在对方身边待太久。他总是很.....暴躁。”迪亚哥在柜台上敲打着手指。他的指甲很锋利。“你明天要去H.P的派对吗？”

“哦，没错。”H.P有个她称作“联欢”的派对。他从不觉得她是派对狂（或者社交狂），但意识到这只是场聚餐之后，一切都显得合理多了。他和乔尼都被邀请了，露西和休葛也是，而杰洛根本不知道她们还是H.P的朋友。

“我也去。乔尼也去吗？”杰洛点点头。迪亚哥的微笑扩张到了他的整张脸上。“我等不及再见到他了。哦哈里特！”

H.P径直向柜台走来，没有停顿，一个字也没说。迪亚哥像一只小狗一样在她身后跳来跳去，喋喋不休地谈论他的航班，他吃的饭，以及他现在有多饿。杰洛盯着他们直到两人消失在电梯里，他被H.P居然高出这么多的事实逗乐了。电梯门合上时，他脸上扯起一串微笑。乔尼曾经是个赛手？从十六岁开始？他参加什么比赛？赛车还是赛单车？他是专业的吗？也许他是在学校社团或者小组里认识迪亚哥的？或者赛马。杰洛想着，手中的笔掉了下来。乔尼有一匹马，他知道怎么骑。他说自己小时候就已经会了。很自然地就能想到他曾经可能是个骑师。接着事故发生了.....他可能从马上摔了下来。杰洛的脸抽搐了一下。他在父亲的医院里见到过从马上摔下来的病人，他们的伤触目惊心。瘫痪在他们之间并不是新鲜事。如果这确实发生了，是他的马干的吗？他的慢舞者？我猜他不得不退役。即使不是赛马选手而是赛车手，他也必须离开赛场。

杰洛在发抖，他突然之间感到十分悲伤，心神不安。即使这只发生在他脑海里，他也不应该去推理乔尼的生活。只有乔尼能够决定是否将这些事告诉杰洛，前提是他想这么干，而杰洛明白这点。同时，有某个乔尼讨厌的人比他更了解乔尼这件事令他相当心烦。

“杰洛！”一个护士上气不接下气地抓住他的胳膊。“公园道路上发生了一起严重的车祸，创伤外科需要你。”

杰洛深吸了一口气，把所有乱七八糟的想法都扔到身后。他面前摆着一份工作。他知道怎么去做。他就像他的父亲。他知道如何把人们切开再缝合。他不需要了解他们的人生故事，他们最喜欢的颜色或者除开血型和过敏史之外的任何事情。杰洛扎起他的头发，随着那位护士走进了手术室。

乔尼瞟了一眼他的手机。现在是十一点，杰洛从四点开始就没消息了。这不对劲。也不是特别地让人担心，只是很奇怪。乔尼在某种程度上已经适应了杰洛对他的关注。刚开始时，这种关注的确有些超额。即使对方是个外国人，他倾注的情感也令乔尼有些招架不住。但第二周过去后，乔尼渐渐地学会欣赏它了。他甚至在假想杰洛在这周五晚上强迫他出去逛逛时穿上了体面一点儿的衣服，但当七点真正来临时，乔尼重新把自己套进睡衣里。他想他要么是和一些朋友出去玩了，要么就是工作很辛苦，到家就直接睡死了。

乔尼把手机放到一边，继续织他手上的东西。这只是条毯子，乔尼睡觉的时候都能做，所以他把电视开着。但他的心思也不在电视上面。这是那条他答应做给杰洛的毯子。他跟杰洛说过直到后者买到针线布料后他才会开始，但他一直很无聊、烦躁，所以乔尼直接抓了一卷他能找到最深的绿色的线就开始织了。这颜色让他想起杰洛的眼睛。

那是上周工作的时候。只有乔尼和露西在办公室里。乔尼正在填表，露西则在给赞助商们打电话。一切都很安静。她正在刷猫猫视频，而乔尼把窗子推开来。他突然说：“我觉得我对他有点感觉。”

他迅速地后悔了。刹那之间，露西把椅子从办公室的另一头推到了乔尼身边，眼睛里闪烁着明亮的光芒。乔尼无法很好地掌控自己的情感，并且不，他绝对不想和它们好好谈谈。从他十八岁开始就再也没有认真地约过会了，事故发生后他更是一场约会都没有过。他从未有过自己现在对杰洛的无数情感中的其中一种。它们对乔尼来说有点太多了，就像杰洛一样。乔尼甚至不知道如何进入一段恋爱关系，尤其当他是现在这个样子的时候。

“我只是很喜欢跟他呆在一起。我想每时每刻都在他身边。我想让他更了解我。”乔尼跟露西解释道。“他让我很开心，我也想让他开心。我只是不知道我能不能做得到。”

乔尼感觉到了自从事故发生以来就再没有过的疼痛。他想和他很亲密，更亲密，身体上和精神上。他信任杰洛已经到了让他触碰自己并且和他一起睡觉的程度。他信任杰洛到几乎告诉了他一切。不仅仅是那场事故。还有他的父亲，他的哥哥。没有别人知道的事情。乔尼想试一试。试着建立这段关系，试着让它成长，试着第一次陷入爱河，试着艰难地向前走。

最令他手足无措的是杰洛很有可能对他也有感觉。他对每个人都是一副浪荡子的调情模样，但他对乔尼有些不一样。对朋友来说太过亲密了。他对他很贴心，他看起来常常想他，他拍了无数两人之间的照片，每一次见到乔尼时都会拥抱他，同时在他碰得到的时候把玩乔尼的头发。杰洛想要乔尼就如乔尼想要杰洛一般，而这件事奇怪又吓人。因为乔尼知道杰洛会对自己很好：他已经这么做了。而乔尼并不确定自己能否做到和他一样。

也许我可以往里边加点金色。他喜欢金色。乔尼想着。他又古怪又烦人，他动摇了我生活中的一切。现在离开他我什么鬼事都干不了。乔尼笑了笑。还有他那糟糕的笑容和那顶傻帽子和他诡异的胡子。

乔尼的手机响了。是杰洛打来的（没有别人会打电话给他）。他的来电头像是一只山羊。乔尼并不知道他自己怎么选了这张，或许只是看起来很适合。

“喂？”

“啊哈！我可爱的乔尼。”他喝多了。杰洛只会在喝酒的时候打给他，并且他听起来醉得像一滩烂泥。“哦我甜美的美国派。”

“你在哪？你还好吗？我觉得你可能想说苹果派或者樱桃派。没有什么美国派。”

“瞧瞧你。这么聪明。”杰洛含混不清地说着。乔尼听到了马路上的声音。“我很好......我很好。出来了一趟，在砂男这儿喝了点东西。我只是，我想你了。我一天没跟你讲话了。”

“没事的，杰洛。我是个成年人了。”

“我知道！但我想看你那张气鼓鼓的小脸了。我今天看到一只长得超像你的猫。”

“真神奇。”

“乔尼，”杰洛小声抱怨着。“我喝太多了。我不想一个人呆着。我能来找你吗？”

杰洛听起来比乔尼听到的任何一次喝的都多。“这主意不错。你现在在哪里？还在砂男那儿吗？”

“哦不不我去见了些人......去了......跟他们去了些地方。我现在可能在新泽西？”

乔尼收回了准备叹的那口气。“呃，那里有出租车吗？我估计你现在这个状态叫不了优步。”

“我看到几辆的士。”

“好吧，去搭一辆。现在就去。”杰洛嘴里嘟囔着什么，接着开始吹口哨。乔尼的脸抽搐了一下。这会不会有点不礼貌？并不是因为他本人一直彬彬有礼，只是他真的不想让杰洛陷入不必要的群殴中。“你打到车了吗？”

“等等......有一辆停下来了。”

“坐进去之后把手机给司机。我把我的地址告诉他。”乔尼能听见车门打开又摔上的响声和电话被递过去时的模糊嘶嘶声。司机回答他的声音沙哑而不快。乔尼替他道了歉，把地址讲给男人。“你能开那么远，对吗？”

“对，但会花你们不少钱。”

“没关系，他很有钱。你在哪里？”

“海边。”

乔尼叹了口气。“我会在外面接他。”手机被递回给杰洛，乔尼猛地提高音量。“我希望你身上还带着钱包和别的什么狗屁。我可不会帮你付钱。”

“当然啦我的小美人，我的邮差包里装着我的所有东西。”

“不要去烦司机，而且在你到我的公寓之前不要随便出车门。坐在那里就好，行吗？”

“好吧，好吧Caro，你说什么都好。”杰洛对着电话咯咯傻笑。

乔尼挂断了电话。他平静的夜晚结束了，但他并不对此感到恼火。即使他尝试过一回又一回，但他始终无法对杰洛生气。很烦躁，没错，生气和不满，绝对的。但乔尼只是太喜欢杰洛了，而且杰洛对他这么好，他永远都无法对他发火。总而言之，这真的令他很不爽。

乔尼要去工作了。他找到一些闲置的毯子和枕头，把它们安放在沙发上。杰洛十分慷慨，当乔尼在他家过夜时总会把床让给他。乔尼可没这么心善。他换上一身体面点儿的衣服，将手里正在织的毯子放到一边。他想让它变成一个惊喜。他开始思考自己是否应该给杰洛做点吃的。杰洛在喝酒的时候喜欢吃东西，但乔尼并不确定他今天都干了些什么。他没时间弄那种精致餐点，所以他塞了两个披萨进烤箱然后回去看电视。他放松不下来。

乔尼知道从海边到城里有多远。去年夏天，露西坚持让他陪她去过一趟。海边有着乔尼十分讨厌的那种热量和沙子，和沙漠或者农场里的沙尘和阳光截然不同。所以当时间差不多时，他便把自己裹得严严实实，出门等着了。现在是十一月，很冷。乔尼并不适应这种气候。他讨厌雪。它让自己难以外出。它让更多人避开投向自己的目光，或者问自己是否需要帮忙。它让鼻子变红，令公寓显得更荒凉。人们都在外面，要么喝得烂醉，要么在买醉的路上。他们大声讲话、笑着。太大声了。他呼出一口气，摸出手机。杰洛给他发了很多照片。有时他挺喜欢翻看它们，即使其中的大部分是网上那些并不好笑的笑话。

乔尼在的士靠边停下时听到了柏油路嘎吱嘎吱的响声。车门被猛地打开，乔尼把轮椅摇近。杰洛绝对醉得不成人样。他的夹克只有一半纽扣被系上，还都对错了位置。他的头发乱七八糟，眼睛血红。“Caro！”他喊着，向乔尼冲来。在他扑倒在乔尼的大腿上，紧紧抱着他的脖子和肩膀，嘴里含混不清地吐出一串意大利语时，乔尼放弃了抵抗。

“哇哦。”是乔尼能说的所有话了。“你付钱了吗？”

“在我钱包里。”杰洛站了起来，不确定地回答他，站不太稳。“你来拿。”

“表还在跑！”司机从窗户里对他们喊着。乔尼皱着眉头把手伸到杰洛裤子后面的口袋里，后者则咯咯地笑着。“你是乔尼吗？”司机在他把信用卡掏出来时这么问道。看在杰洛的份上，乔尼的嘴抽搐了一下，算是确认。“他一直在唠叨你，完全停不下来。”

乔尼的耳朵变热了。“嗯，确实有很多可以讲的。”

“我觉得也是，牛仔。”

乔尼知道这只是个有关他口音的玩笑，但他讨厌这个称呼。的士准备开走的时候，他有点粗暴地把信用卡抢了过来，回到杰洛那边去。

“乔尼......”杰洛呜呜地抱怨着，重新倒回他的大腿上。“我好冷。”

“确实，看上去你弄丢了你的手套和帽子。”乔尼试着把他推开。“别这样，你真的很沉。”

“不。”杰洛抱得更紧了。“你好暖和，我想呆在这儿。”

乔尼的整个身子似乎都着火了。杰洛高大沉重，压在他身上，脑袋陷进乔尼的脖子，呼吸掠过乔尼的皮肤。他身上有酒精、烟和血的味道。最后那种让人吃了一惊。“好吧。别掉下来，否则我会毫不留情地碾过你。”

杰洛笑了笑，贴得更近了。乔尼挣扎着把他们两个人的重量挪到斜坡上，挪进公寓里。他几乎无法集中注意力：杰洛的屁股对着他的腹股沟。乔尼没办法感觉到他的双腿，但他绝对还能感受到那个。他们成功地进了电梯，而这时候杰洛开始胡言乱语。

“我的乔尼小男孩，你怎么样？我吵醒你了吗？”

“你已经问过这个了。”

“乔尼，你觉得你的头发是金色，还是金红色？”杰洛用他的手指圈起一缕乔尼的头发。“它在灯光下颜色会变，我发誓它有时候看起来就是红色。”

“这......这重要吗？”

“不，我猜不是。”杰洛又笑了。“肯定只有你那糟糕的呆毛重要！”

“......”

出了电梯后，乔尼继续着前往家门的艰难旅程。他在流汗，手臂疼得要死，但他希望这段走廊永无尽头。他们抵达时，杰洛从他的大腿上跳下来爬到沙发上，而这几乎像个巨大的遗憾。

“所以这就是你的公寓！”杰洛说道，打量着四周。“这看起来不像你的风格。”

“我不太喜欢装饰房间。”乔尼简短地回答他。

“不是这个，不是这个。”杰洛含混不清地说，把他的外套抖下来。“这儿应该有......我不知道......我想盯着看的东西。凝视它，问些有关它的事儿。你确实布置了一些玩意儿，但它们不是你的，对吗？”

“我们还是不要走到精神分析我的份上为好。你喝醉了，还是个外科医生。不是一个心理咨医生。”乔尼叹着气。“我热了披萨，你自己吃点。”

杰洛拍着手，开心地跳了起来。厨房连着客厅，对于两个人来说都太小了。乔尼本来可以有个更好的公寓，如果他愿意找个房屋中介然后做些调查的话。但这套房子是随着他的工作提供的，而乔尼当时想要尽快离开肯塔基。他回到沙发上，心不在焉地点着手机，这时杰洛打碎了一个盘子。

“对不起对不起！我给你买个新的。”杰洛走回来，手里拿着大约七块披萨。他坐到乔尼旁边，挨得很近很近。他们的大腿贴在一起，即使乔尼自己感觉不到，他也知道杰洛肯定可以。“我饿死了。你做了吃的这难道不是太聪明了吗乔尼。”

乔尼哼了哼，杰洛把一只胳膊缠在他身上。总的来说，杰洛是个情感表达上有点肉麻的人。在他喝醉时，这会变得更糟糕，而乔尼还没有醉到足够应付这一切的程度。“嘿，所以，今晚发生了什么？”

“只是需要解解压罢了。”杰洛嘴里塞着一大块披萨。“嗯哼，但我当时觉得很孤独。每个人都慢慢离开，但我想去海边。我搞不清怎么回事，我迷路了。”他的语气充满渴望。“我喜欢大海。”

“嗯，我不会游泳。”

“你不会？”

“不再会了，傻瓜。”

“哦，哦对不起。”杰洛小声道歉，放下他的盘子。他把另一只手环到乔尼身上，紧紧地抱住他。“我只是很想见你。我喜欢见到你。”

“杰洛，你的手......”乔尼注意到他的指节裂开了几个口子，还有一片淤青。“发生什么了？”

“只是打了一场小架，我赢了。有个醉鬼在骚扰一个女人。”杰洛吹了吹受伤的手。“他一个月都只能吃流食。”

“但愿你不会被起诉。”

“啊哈，他喝太醉了，根本认不出我。”杰洛啃了另一块披萨三口。“确实有点痛。”

乔尼挪回他的轮椅上，沉默的拿来了他的医药包和一块湿毛巾。杰洛用一只手吃东西，乔尼则为他处理另一只。他尽量让自己的动作轻柔一些。杰洛的手比他大，但没他想象中粗糙。很温暖。乔尼想着杰洛如何用这只手拯救生命，如何切开人们的脑袋，取出那些伤害他们的东西。乔尼努力不去触及这个想法：自己可能真的配不上这么奇妙的人。

“啊，好疼。”乔尼用一块浸满消毒水的棉球擦着杰洛的伤口，后者含混地抱怨着。“你能亲一亲它，让它感觉好点儿吗？”

“我靠，你真夸张。”乔尼说着，用一块干净的绷带把伤口缠起来。但他还是用最快的速度轻轻地吻了一下指节，而杰洛低头看他，眼神故作庄重。乔尼叹气，抬起杰洛的另一只手。处理好这只手后，杰洛已经吃完了所有的披萨，正在兴高采烈地扫视这间公寓。

“你有葡萄酒吗？”

“没，我有红酒和威士忌。并且你不能再喝了。你已经够醉了。”乔尼把医药包放到一边，试图控制自己不要对杰洛撅起的嘴笑出声来。

“我在的士里已经清醒多了。别这样，我的美人，一杯就好。”

“你去拿吧，我就不起来了。我累了。”乔尼坐回到沙发上，把双腿从地板上拉起来。“在冰箱旁边的酒柜里。”

杰洛急忙跑过去，很快就带着两个装得满满的酒杯和两杯可乐回来了，奇迹般地一滴都没洒。“你跟我一起喝？一个人喝没意思！”

乔尼太清楚这种感觉了。他们把酒一饮而尽，接着慢慢地喝解酒的可乐，杰洛陷在沙发里，靠在他身边，叹着气。“这是顶级的好玩意。对于你这样的小男孩有点儿太高级了。”乔尼也叹了口气。“我今天过得很糟糕。我只想去跳舞。我不知道怎么会跑到这么远的地方。”

“可这确实发生了。怎么，你喜欢跳舞吗？”

杰洛点点头。“我超爱跳舞。你呢？”

“呃......嗯，我想我不喜欢。在这之前没跳过几次。”

“今晚一点儿都不好玩，因为你是唯一一个我想要一起跳舞的人，乔尼。”

乔尼被可乐呛住，困惑地看着杰洛。杰洛不能对他做些什么。不是现在，不是他喝得烂醉的时候。难道他要喝成这个样子才能这么干吗？“这很好，但你知道我不能。”

“胡说！任何人都能跳舞！”杰洛跳起来。“来呗，我们来跳。”

“杰洛你喝了多少才忘记我不能走路而且我也不会放一首《欢乐合唱团》然后忧伤地坐在轮椅上转圈！”乔尼一口气喊出来，眼睛里开始冒火。

“Aw乔尼乔尼，我知道。这没关系。”杰洛对着乔尼伸出手。“放点音乐，我保证我能做到。”

乔尼觉得自己准备好对准他老二来上一拳了，但他还是划开手机随便选了首歌。杰洛的嘴角咧到耳根，他抱住乔尼的腰把他拖起来微微抬高，以让他们的头在同一高度。杰洛一只手搭在乔尼屁股上，另一只握着乔尼的手，帮他保持平衡。乔尼努力地把剩下那只手抓在杰洛的肩膀上。这是华尔兹的拙劣翻版，但杰洛开始随着音乐摇摆，在乔尼狭窄的客厅里转圈，而乔尼则不幸地露出了一丝微笑。

“看见没？这很好玩！”杰洛喊着，放低乔尼的身子。有那么一秒钟，乔尼觉得自己会死。

“我的意思是，这并不是真的在跳舞。”乔尼说，试图抑制住自己的笑容。“你只是抱着我在做有节奏的运动。”

“这就是跳舞。”杰洛压低声音说道。“我现在比整个晚上加起来都要开心。”

乔尼咽了口唾沫。他不喜欢自己现在的感觉。他觉得太过高兴，太过快乐了。他把手压得更紧，头倚在杰洛的肩膀上。在杰洛开始前后摇摆时，他们的手扣在了一起。现在很安静，但不是乔尼讨厌的那种安静。这是他喜欢的那种，说实话。舒适，不需要试图聊天以了解对方，呼吸和心跳声已经占据了全部。而且乔尼很爱这首歌，他开始轻轻地唱出声来。杰洛的喉咙在他跟着哼时微微振动。曲子的最后一个音符消失时，杰洛倒回沙发上。乔尼跟他一起倒了下去。“你好重。”他抱怨着，仍然紧紧地搂着乔尼。“但你的声音很好听。像一只孤独的小鸟。”

乔尼身上太暖和了，他的情绪剧烈地震荡着。现在不是一个跟杰洛讲出他的感受的好时机，即使他根本不是真的要坦白什么玩意。这太吓人了，想到要跟杰洛，一个不会放开乔尼的人，开始一段感情。乔尼已经很多年没有这样的想法了。他想自己早就从欲望中学到了一些事情。他失去了曾为之奋斗的一切。他不再渴望任何人。

但当情感落在他旁边的这个男人身上时，这些都不重要了。乔尼想自己可能会再次毁掉一切，在他身上，为了他，哪怕他只是吻他一回。“杰洛......”

“哦，Caro！我给你带了礼物。只是点小玩意。”杰洛微笑着抓过他的包。“闭上眼睛，手伸开。”乔尼按他说的做了，即使他觉得这荒谬极了。他听到杰洛窸窸窣窣地翻东西，骂了两句，当他终于找到时还发出了那种独特的古怪笑声。某个柔软的东西被放进他的手中。“好了......张开眼睛！”这是个被填充物塞得满满的......呃他看不出来这应该是什么动物。一个工厂残次品，这倒可以确定。它是粉色的，画满了星星和心形图案。“我在医院的礼品店找到的！它让我想起你了！看到没，因为它很可爱还喜欢星星，跟你一样！”

乔尼的脸开始变烫。“谢，谢谢你。”

“Aw，你在脸红。你太可爱了，像只小老鼠。”

乔尼咬了咬嘴唇，无视了这句形容。他把这只动物抱紧。“我会永远珍爱它的。”他的语气中很大一部分是讽刺。

“很好。”杰洛向后靠着。“我坐在礼品店外面。我本来是去买花但我看见了它。孤单地坐在货架上。我不得不把他带回家。”

“你为什么要买花？”

杰洛的微笑消失了。“我今天失去了一个病人。”

乔尼感到自己无意间跳进了一桶流沙中。“噢，噢杰洛我很抱歉。”乔尼真的很希望他可以停止谈论这个话题，但他知道自己欠杰洛一些精神支持。“这是你第一个吗？”

杰洛大声地笑了。尖锐刺耳的笑声。“不，不。每个医生都可能失去病人。这发生过。他们会在手术台上死去，或者在治疗不起作用时死在床上。但这次是我的错。”杰洛身子向前倾，他的头发像帘子一般藏起了他的脸。“是一场车祸。很严重。创伤急诊人手很缺，我就被叫过去了。我负责这个小女孩，顶多六岁。几乎一直昏迷着，很难活下去。她一直在哭着要妈妈和她的娃娃。车祸基本上毁了她的腿，但我还能保下一部分。这样她就能换假肢。另外一个帮忙的外科医生劝我直接放弃。从腰部直接截肢。她大概还能活下来。但我想做得更多，完整地救活她。一个六岁的小女孩被从臀部截掉......我不想对她这么做。但是，”杰洛摇了摇头。“在我试着恢复她的骨头时她便去世了。如果我不觉得自己技艺高超到能保住她的腿的话，她就不会死了。”

乔尼盯着杰洛，看着他渐渐地哭出声音。他手足无措。他完全不会安慰人。他不喜欢拥抱。他不知道现在杰洛需要什么。“我去给她的父母买花但我就是一团糟。我没办法面对他们。医药主任在值班室找到了我，跟我说不用担心。我不用为她的死亡负责。我当时很愤怒，因为他居然觉得这才是我消沉的原因。不是因为我亲手杀死了一个小女孩，而是因为我觉得自己会被起诉。”杰洛着魔似的用手重重摩擦着眼皮，突然停止哭泣，吓了乔尼一跳。“我对他发火了。他们把我日程里的手术安排给了另一个医生，让我提早下班了。”

“我很抱歉，杰洛。”乔尼轻轻地说。他把手放在杰洛的胳膊上，试着温柔一点儿。“你只是在做你认为正确的事。”

“没错，这就是问题。我以为我知道什么对人们好，但我其实不知道。她的父母更希望她活着而不是死掉。她......她也想要这样。”杰洛斜靠在乔尼身上，深深地叹气。乔尼手臂环绕着杰洛，抱住他，尴尬地用手指划过他长长的头发。它有些脏，闻起来像香烟。至少乔尼现在知道为什么他身上有血的味道了。“我很抱歉，对不起把这一切都倒在你身上。这就是为什么我一个人出去喝酒。我不想打扰你。”

“从某种角度上来说，杰洛，你并没你想象中的那么打扰我。”乔尼说。“会没事的。只是不要再一意孤行了。”

乔尼胆子渐渐大了起来。杰洛很敏感，而且他喜欢被触碰，所以乔尼抬起那张眼睛红肿的脸，用拇指拭去他的眼泪。杰洛笑了笑，仍在颤抖，呼吸粗重。“我只是不得不见你而已。我觉得你会理解的。”

“你想要太多了，你就会愤怒、崩溃。”乔尼耸耸肩。“很多人都是这样。”

“嗯。”杰洛低声哼哼着，拉起乔尼的手。“我喜欢看你摆出这副臭脸。我手机里你的来电头像是一张你皱眉的照片。但我更喜欢你笑起来的样子。”

乔尼舔了舔他忽然干燥起来的嘴唇。杰洛是来找他寻求安慰的。在他想到某个能让自己感觉好点的人的时候，他想到的是乔尼。难道杰洛没有其他朋友了吗？乔尼知道他有。又或者他其实和乔尼一样孤独？当杰洛开始沿着乔尼的掌纹摩挲他的手心时，乔尼的脑袋和杰洛的一样滚烫。

“乔尼，我想问你一件事。”

“什么事？”

“我能跟你做爱吗？”

乔尼觉得世界猛地倒转过来，而他掉进了天空和宇宙中。杰洛还在握着他的手，和他坐在同一个沙发垫上。太近了，热量包围着他。他正在用那双朦胧的眼睛看着乔尼，嘴唇紧闭。乔尼知道这是什么表情。这他妈完全是纯粹的肉体渴望。乔尼的喉咙干涩地像一片纸，他开始近乎痉挛地咽唾沫。真正让他脑子乱成一团的不是杰洛想要什么。乔尼知道杰洛持续跟他调了几个礼拜的情，而乔尼清楚为什么。就在他用的词里。就像是他和乔尼在一本廉价爱情小说的封面上。他用了“爱”这个字。

“杰、杰洛你到底喝了多少！？”他结结巴巴地说着，避免对上他的目光。那对绿眼睛现在对他来说太过分了。

“很多，最后那一杯可以杀了我。”杰洛挪近了一点儿，但他们的身体并没有比原本接触的更多。乔尼的手心开始流汗。“我知道我喝酒的时候就会变成这样，但我想要你，乔尼。无时无刻不在想。”

杰洛盯着乔尼的嘴巴。乔尼感到奇怪。就像是他自己也想这么做一样。乔尼没有否认这个男人的吸引力，或者说是那些肉体之外的东西。乔尼不想给这些柔软甜蜜的感受命名。它们很陌生。

乔尼把他的手放在腿上。他感觉不到。他不能这么做。乔尼也想要他，但他对于自己容忍了这件事的发生而感到十分难受。乔尼很信任杰洛，超过他信任任何人，但这种信任还没有堆积到能做这种事的程度。事故发生后乔尼再也没和任何人在一起过了。而且杰洛喝太醉了，他根本无法认识到这意味着什么。“不行，不能在你是现在这个样子的时候。”

杰洛眨了一下眼，眨了两下眼，点了点头。“啊，我很抱歉，我不应该......我太失礼了。”他轻声笑了。“我大概让你觉得很不安。”

“我猜我能原谅你。”乔尼说道。“没事的。你喝醉了，还很伤心。为我没有趁机占你便宜感到庆幸就行了。”

杰洛的眼神现在很飘忽，但他仍然像个傻瓜一样对着乔尼微笑。“我们还是朋友吧？”

“是，那当然。”

“嘿，乔尼，你是田纳西人吗？*”

“不我跟你讲过了我是肯塔——”

“因为你是我见到的唯一一个十分！”

乔尼拧着杰洛的耳朵。“这烂极了而且我已经听过一百万遍了。”杰洛看起来被极大地打击了。“我要上床睡觉了。你也应该睡觉了。”

杰洛抓住他的胳膊。“我能跟你一起睡吗？”

“我们刚刚不是讨论过这不是最好的主意了吗？天啊你可能喝的太多根本硬不起来了。”

杰洛眯起眼睛，乔尼知道他正在想自己关于乔尼还能硬的绝妙点子会不会挨一顿揍。他只是叹了口气。“我不是这个意思。我不想一个人呆着。我不想一个人睡。”

“我的床很小。而且我半夜会抢被子。”

“我会乱踢。”他说着，好像这是场什么比赛。

“好吧，我也感觉不到。”乔尼也叹着气。“行吧，都可以，你这个巨婴。你做噩梦的时候会不会爬到你爸妈的床上？”

“当然！你不会吗？”

乔尼把自己挪进轮椅，向着卧室摇过去。不，他从来没这么干过。但他跑进过尼古拉斯的卧室。乔尼进入他小小的洗手间，一刹那感到十分寒冷。他听到杰洛在他身后游荡，用意大利语唱着什么玩意。杰洛喜欢唱歌。他确实有着漂亮的嗓音。但他只唱令人摸不着头脑的玩意或者流行歌，而这实在很遗憾。乔尼迅速地洗了把脸，刷了牙，关上门换衣服。

我不敢相信他居然这么问了。我不敢相信他这么问了之后居然没有试着这么做。靠，他太他妈的好了。他知道如果直接抓着我不放就会吓到我。他太他妈的善解人意了。天啊，我靠。乔尼想要讨厌他吗？这会把事情搞得复杂吗？这会毁掉他们已经拥有的一切吗？他们并没当多久朋友，但杰洛已经是乔尼拥有过最好的朋友了。并且他非常他妈的确定自己连这件事都没准备好承认所以他怎么可能承认自己迷上他了呢？但他也不能抵挡这种情感。而且乔尼从来都无法拒绝他想要的东西。

他轻手轻脚地回到卧室。杰洛已经盖上被子，粘着乔尼多余的枕头不放了。乔尼看不出来他是不是睡着了，但他占据了床的绝大部分。乔尼盯着他眼前这幅画面。杰洛的头发像奥斯汀女主角一样四散在床垫上，手臂和胸膛裸露着，依偎在乔尼小小的床里。当乔尼意识到自己有多么喜欢这样，以及自己是多么想要杰洛的时候，他的胃抽搐了一下。

他钻到被子下面，背对着他。他身子绷得紧紧的，心情无法平复。太多的想法、烦恼和担忧从他的心里溢出来。对于一个阴郁的小脑袋来说，希望和喜爱之情有些过载了。他能感到自己渐渐地兴奋起来，眼睛烧了起来，就像他的鼻子。乔尼不知道该怎么办。他不知道如何调和渴望、恐惧，和摆在他面前的现实。他彻底地爱上旁边那个白痴男人了。

“Caro，冷静下来。”杰洛口齿不清地咕哝着，手臂勾住他的腰。他把乔尼拉近自己的胸口，而后者则收回了到嘴边的震惊大叫。“没有什么事会像看起来那么糟。”杰洛几乎没穿衣服，而且很温暖。乔尼均匀地做了几个深呼吸，成功地平静下来了。他感到杰洛反复地用拇指摩挲自己的胯骨，最后终于双手环抱住了乔尼。“你知道，我老爸并不想让我变得很热情。我最终都会是个外科医生，所以他抚养我长大的目标。他告诉我不能舍不得病人，对他们感性会毁掉我的专注。我按他说的做了。当人们被麻醉时，他告诉我，他们只是需要被修好的机器。这会让我们的工作变简单，而且我能专心手里的任务，切开他们，重新排列他们的身体，就像是我需要这么做一样。这很有用。”

“你老爸听起来像个很冷酷的人。”

“他就是，毫无疑问。但我知道他这么教我是因为他知道这样最好。”杰洛抱得更紧了。“现在重新想想，我都不确定自己伤心是因为一个小女孩去世，还是因为我失败了。”

乔尼很安静。他在想杰洛的拥抱可能不是为了让自己舒服，而是让他本人舒服。“去睡吧。你已经开始胡思乱想了。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”乔尼感觉到杰洛把脑袋埋进了自己的脖颈里。“晚安，我的美人。”

“嗯，晚安。”

杰洛的闹钟像一柄砸到他脸上的大锤，把他吵醒了。他发现手机躺在地板上，便伸手去抓它，然后脑袋狠狠地撞到了墙。他骂了两句，关掉闹钟躺回去。他有段日子没有过这么严重的宿醉了。今天是不是要上班来着？他叫了一声，脸埋进枕头里。闻起来不太对。木头的味道有点重。摸起来也不太对。太硬了。杰洛警惕地打量四周，意识到他并不在自己的卧室里。他有点慌，思索着这是谁的公寓，属于哪个他之前勾搭上的人——直到昨夜的一点一滴在他脑海里逐渐清晰起来。他最后一件清楚记得的事是和一帮陌生人离开了砂男的酒吧，但他也记得自己给乔尼打了电话。这是乔尼的房子吗？


	3. Chapter 3

回到医院后，这便是再平常不过的一天。杰洛踏进那座建筑换上干净的手术服后，便不再去想现实中的事情了。他的两台手术都相当顺利。杰洛嘲笑威卡毕普没被H.P的派对邀请，大声地抱怨医院食堂，走去悬铃木吃午饭。休葛从她的掌机里抬起头来，盯了杰洛好一会儿，直到他毛骨悚然。

“……你多大了休葛？”

“足够大了。”

“你帮你爸妈工作多久了？”

“一段时间了。”

但他还是无法抖去身体里那种冰冷、古怪，静静潜伏着的感受。杰洛的直觉很敏锐，他总是这样。而且他十分自信地认为自己能够修补好出了问题的一切，只要他知道是什么出了问题。

下午H.P来了趟医院，迪亚哥紧紧地跟着她。“你难道没有工作吗？”杰洛说着，咧开嘴给他一个刻薄的笑容。

“你难道没给你脸上烂到爆的毛发准备一把剃刀吗？”

“你难道没有几双好让自己真正够到H.P的胸的高跟鞋吗？”

“够了。”H.P打断他们。“杰洛，你还能带那些三明治过来吗？”

“下班后就去林果的熟食店那儿取。”他说。“我也会拿几瓶葡萄酒。”

“你最好别喝高。”H.P说着，整理手中的文件。“看得出来你刚熬过一场宿醉。”

“你就这样给人做手术？”迪亚哥添了一句，语气里有虚情假意的担忧。

“没错，而且我拯救了两条生命。我二十六岁了，我知道怎么对付头痛。”

迪亚哥扬起了左边鼻孔。“我有时都忘掉你多大了。一直跟着纯洁的小乔尼，像个肮脏邪恶的老头子。”

杰洛对“纯洁”这个描述翻了个白眼。“你知道，有时候我会想，或许乔尼每次提起你的名字时快吐的样子夸张了一点儿，但我现在确实觉得有点恶心。”

“而且杰洛你知道那里附近没有的士所以赶紧把那个app下了。”H.P提醒他。“好了，我今天忙完了。我回家了。”

杰洛跟他们挥手告别。“好，记得把你的宠物牵着。”

迪亚哥张开嘴，正欲说些脏话回敬，H.P却咯咯地笑了。“确实，他是有点像条小狗。或者是一只奇怪的蜥蜴。”

迪亚哥的脸立马红得滴血，但还是跟着H.P出去了。乔尼说过他完全不知道为什么他们是朋友。原因似乎是H.P不知怎地变成了迪亚哥唯一一个合得来的人，而杰洛猜H.P也在他们的关系中找到了某些价值。那是什么呢……好吧任何人的猜测都不会比他的差。

杰洛终于在五点左右回到了家，刚刚取来他珍贵的三明治。他没什么给派对做东西吃的心情。他并不习惯给除了自己之外的人做饭，以往总是母亲和妹妹搞定这些。即使这样，他还是带了几瓶好酒。红葡萄酒和白葡萄酒都有。

直到最后一刻，他才赶到了乔尼的公寓。杰洛今晚努力穿的漂亮一点儿，他甚至刮了胡子。虽然他还是带着那顶自己最喜欢的、乔尼看了一眼便形容为“荒唐”的帽子。天空灰暗阴沉，而杰洛再也不想淋一趟雨了。他想要下雪。

“你来啦！”乔尼一出来，杰洛便从的士上跳了下来。他穿着一件新外套，戴着一顶不太一样的帽子，比原来的小便帽稍微高级了一点儿。乔尼终于放弃了轰轰烈烈的抵抗，任由杰洛帮他坐进车里。并不是因为他需要这一套，也不是因为杰洛能从中得到某种怪异的满足感，只是因为这样最合理罢了。“所以你给派对带了点啥？”

“我做了辣鸡翅。”

“哦，你真的做了点什么。”杰洛的脸抽了抽。“我太懒了。”

“基本上都是超市半成品。”乔尼没看杰洛。“今天工作还好吧？”

“挺不错，没害死人。”杰洛抛出一记突如其来的幽默，决定不再表现的脆弱敏感，而是回归他从前那套令人讨厌的作风。他戳了戳乔尼的脸颊，惊讶于现在仍在他脸上的婴儿肥，操着一口刻意捏造的浓厚口音问道：“啊呀，是什么让小男孩乔尼这么烦心呀？”

“别这么叫我。”乔尼转过头来看他，杰洛的手指一动不动，深深地戳进他的脸里。他的脸僵硬地像一块石头，但在某一刻露出了最不明显的一丝微笑。“一切都很好，杰洛。我只是在想很多事情，但别担心。你没有麻烦。”

“好吧。我已经在能力范围内表现得最得体了。”

乔尼重新皱起了眉毛。“杰洛·齐贝林，你是已经忘掉自己在凌晨两点喝的烂醉出现在我家门口了吗？而且你还让一个残疾人抱你上楼？”

“嘿，清醒杰洛，”杰洛戳了戳乔尼的鼻头。“可不会为醉鬼杰洛做的事负责。”

乔尼把他的手拍开。“不，你得负责。而且你是为了不让迪亚哥挖苦你所以剃掉了胡子吗？”

“只是今晚，我只是觉得用干掉H.P的小蜥蜴来跟她的其他朋友打招呼不是什么好办法。”

乔尼哼了一声，稍微放松了一点儿。紧绷的气氛渐渐消散，杰洛在剩下的车程里一直看着乔尼玩单机纸牌。H.P住在离市里开车二十分钟的地方，而现在那栋空旷的别墅周围已经被车挤满了。他们赶紧从的士上下来，杰洛艰难地拿着他们两人带来的菜。

H.P开了门，死死盯着他们。这件粉色裙子在她身上看起来还不错，杰洛想。很健美。“你迟到了。”

“时髦地迟到了。”杰洛说着，紧跟着乔尼进了门。“我们来瞧瞧反派恶女的巢穴吧。”

H.P关上门，嗤了一声。别墅很窄，但有四层楼高。这里看起来绝对就是H.P的家。家具都是深色，很干净，十分阳刚，但也有在分布在墙壁、桌子和地板上的蕾丝和花这样的女性化元素点缀着。H.P喜欢粉色，也喜欢皮毛、古董店的奇怪东西和西南部风格艺术品。她有很多动物头骨，也有几柄放在展示柜里的老来复枪。考虑到迪亚哥和乔尼目前在同一栋房子里，杰洛希望它们里面都没有子弹。

“一楼是厨房和客厅，二楼是办公室和餐厅，三楼卧室，四楼是阳台和另一个卧室。”H.P说道。“大家现在基本上都在一楼或者四楼。一楼也有个花园，外面放着供暖器。”

“你他妈怎么住得起这地方的？”乔尼直截了当地问道。

“实际上我已经四十岁了。”H.P回答。“并不是因为我工作干得很好或者用光了所有的盛装舞步奖金*什么的。而且这是法院拍卖的房子。你上次来的时候问过了。”

杰洛拿起一件摆在书架上的华丽头骨。“我还是觉得你在暗中贩毒。”

“好吧，你们别客气。”她说着，拿走他们带来的食物。“聊聊天，去人群里玩玩，以及不要喂我的猫。”

“我要坐到沙发上然后再也不起来。”乔尼说道，从另外两人身边推着轮椅离开。“你能帮我拿点吃的吗，杰洛？”

“那个魔法单安安安安安安词是*？”

“立马。”

杰洛叹了口气。“好吧。但我会往上面吐口水的。”

厨房被一堆绝对很好吃的食物铺满了。在他把各式食物都装了些，直到两个盘子被塞得满满当当之前，杰洛扒开了葡萄酒的塞子，放在那里以便其他人随时倒上一点儿。看上去会是个愉快的聚会。某个地方传来了音乐（H.P不大可能有一整套立体声系统，是吧？），人们走来走去，聊天，大笑。杰洛辨认出门廊亮着灯，看上去有人在跳舞。

“这些人都是H.P的朋友吗？”杰洛倒进塌陷的沙发里，问他身边的乔尼。几个人坐在他们旁边，但乔尼像是在刻意忽视他们。

“同事，邻居…...”乔尼小声说着，接过盘子。“她偶尔会组织几次这样的聚会。为了吃东西，大部分是。”

“啊哈，我想也是。你经常来？我以为你讨厌这些。”

“我不常来。我确实讨厌这些。”乔尼说道，警惕地观察着其他人。“但是，嘿，要么来这儿，要么就什么都没有。而且我有机会看到迪亚哥搭讪然后失败，所以这儿其实有点东西。我也喜欢她的猫。他们应该马上就会来。”

杰洛盯着乔尼。他的语气里有些引人深思的成分。杰洛没太弄懂乔尼说的“来这儿，或是什么都没有”是什么意思。乔尼在他的印象中是那种完全不介意一晚上都无所事事的人。但无论如何，他打扮的整整齐齐，把自己从家里拽了出来，拖到了这里。杰洛用手托住脸。我想知道太多关于他的事情了。

猫儿们确实来了，就和乔尼保证的一样。两只胖胖的橘色肉团立马窝进了乔尼的大腿上。杰洛终于吃完了他盘子里的东西，开始东张西望，而乔尼则一边十分满意地抚摸着皮特和希利娅，一边玩着他的手机。杰洛融进了H.P的客人中，开足十倍马力地释放着他的魅力。他一边聊天一边往楼上走，一直走到了阳台。暖气开着，所以这儿其实很舒服。露西和休葛一起站在这儿。她热情地跟杰洛打了招呼，而休葛只是上上下下地打量着他。

“有些事情在烦着你，是吗？”杰洛正想和露西问好时，休葛这么问他。乔尼不停地告诉他要对她友善一点儿。“告诉我你会选哪个：立马就能拿到的一百万美金，还是五年内陆续给你的五百万美金？”

“我要下楼了。”

“这就是个派对游戏，杰洛！”露西说道，鼓励他似的笑着。“休葛最近上了很多节心理课。”

那我最好让她离乔尼远一点。他不喜欢被分析。“好吧，陷阱是什么？”

“哈？”休葛天真地问。

“肯定有个陷阱！这两个都太好了。如果我身上有什么麻烦，我会选立马到手的一百万。如果我没有麻烦，我也可以等上五年然后拿到更多钱。或者如果我担心在钱全部到手之前发生什么的话，我可以把先拿到的一百万存起来。所以一定会有什么我必须放弃的东西，那种会伤害我的东西，你懂吗？”

“嗯哼，”休葛说着，掏出一个小小的笔记本。“你会担心某些意外而让你不得不用掉钱，这表示你很负责任，很成熟，未雨绸缪。这也说明你在意家庭，很有计划——”

“你是在写学校论文吗？”

“但这也表示出你很多疑，太注重实际以至于无法共情他人。”她写完了。“很有趣。”

杰洛的脸抽搐了一下。“露西你背叛了我，这根本不是个派对游戏。”

“但这很有意思，不是吗？”她拍着手说道。

“露西的回答指向一个温和好善的人格。”休葛添了一句，就像是杰洛不知道在所有人口中露西都如同下凡天使一样。

H.P认识不少似乎已经听说过他的有趣角色。杰洛决定得意洋洋地认为这是因为H.P暗恋他，无时无刻不在谈论自己，他却因为一直活跃在她的脸书上而对这些少女心事一清二楚。他不太确定还有谁比较有趣（或者吓人），那个滔滔不绝讲了十分钟枪械知识的山羊胡男人，还是一直上下打量杰洛，就好像他是一块挂在窗前的肉的，壮实的罗宾逊太太，还是那位穿着玫瑰花纹衬衫的真的、真的需要闭嘴的男士。

H.P和迪亚哥在人群中转来转去，总是成双入对。杰洛没什么跟他讲很多话的机会，他看起来不大情愿在自己身上浪费时间。杰洛现在知道他从伦敦来，但在美国住了一段时间，为市里最大的博物馆之一工作，但他不愿意告诉他是哪家。他只比乔尼大一岁。但他没细讲自己怎么认识的乔尼，杰洛也不想问。可是他太好奇了。他并不想接受面前这个乔尼极度讨厌的男人比他自己，杰洛，更了解乔尼。迪亚哥似乎注意到了这点，他每次看向杰洛的时候，眼里都会有令人头皮发麻的闪光。如果他十六岁时便认识乔尼，那么迪亚哥或许是这里所有人中最了解他的。他会知道乔尼是怎么变成现在这样的。

“玩的还好吗？”H.P在他们走下楼梯时问道。杰洛发现自己更愿意跟乔尼待在一起，躲开迪亚哥那种“我全都知道”的凝视。

“挺好，你的朋友群体非常多样化。”

“都是怪人，我们互相吸引。”她耸耸肩。“我得去看看门廊上怎么样。波克总喜欢在跳舞的时候攻击我的植物。”

回到客厅里，杰洛看到休葛已经移到了乔尼身边，小心地握着他的手。杰洛的心跳漏了一拍，有那么一秒他觉得自己见证到了和乔尼在一起的机会的彻底死亡，直到他想起来休葛顶多十七岁。而且她只是在抚摸观察着乔尼的掌纹。

“你们在干啥？”他说道，差点一不小心坐到了皮特身上（或者是希利娅，他分辨不出它们俩）。

“休葛很无聊所以正在练习看手相。”乔尼挑起一边眉毛。“而且我很无聊所以我其实正在让她在我身上玩这套天灵灵地灵灵的神秘巫术。”

“这是有科学依据的。”休葛说道，眼睛一眨不眨。“我们来看看，先从智慧线开始。它很长，很直。说明你对某些东西很执着，并且会过度分析所有事情。”

“她也问了你选一百万还是五百万的问题吗？”杰洛问道，手搭到乔尼肩膀上。他的表情毫无波动。

“感情线……你之前被背叛过。是某个和你很亲近的人。但是这里的弧度说明你十分专情，如果你愿意敞开心扉的话，未来会很美好，很浪漫。”乔尼又一次没有掩饰他的真实感受。杰洛开始感到不舒服了。是谁故意送她来的吗？“你的生命线很长但这里断了一截。这告诉我你被折磨过一段日子，但我不能确定你是否还会继续痛苦下去。”休葛眨眨眼，她的双眼像两口黝黑的深井。“我能看到内心的冲突，也有外界的,还有这条命运线……好吧，你看起来完全在命运的掌控之下。”

她放开了乔尼的手，转向杰洛这边。“到你了。”

“我真的……真的不想——”

休葛一把抓过他的手托了起来。“嗯哼，你的水星区是最突出的。这说明你讲太多话了。你的性欲也有些过剩，方形手掌表示你喜欢以自我为中心，容易冲动，也很不敏感。”

杰洛目瞪口呆地盯着她。“现在好了。”

“但你总是很有活力。你的生命线很长，很弯。你目标清晰，非常专注。”休葛的手指在他掌心拍了拍。“而且你很容易就会坠入爱河。”

杰洛脸烧得通红，把他的手抢回来。“现在好啦，我可不会继续跟你玩这套休葛污蔑杰洛的表演了。”

“真的吗？”乔尼慢慢地说。“我还挺喜欢的。”

杰洛猛戳几下乔尼的肋骨，但后者只是哼了几声。休葛已经去折磨别人了，杰洛把头向后靠着。“这女孩怎么回事？”

“没人知道。”乔尼伸个懒腰，背部咯吱作响。“不管怎样，手相这种东西是不存在的。她只是太了解我们俩了。然后把她知道的东西说上一通。”

“她可不了解我！”杰洛喊道。“我可是一个谜，又酷又神秘的外国人。”乔尼翻了翻白眼。“所以你选了哪个？那个钱的问题？”

“我说我不想要那些钱。”

杰洛歪着头，毋庸置疑地吃了一惊。“啥？”

“我不需要钱。我不想要钱。一百万，十亿，现在对我来说都毫无价值。”

“哈，”杰洛说道。他想问问乔尼为什么这么想，但他下巴的细微动作说明他现在并不想泄露秘密。“好吧，我想知道为了这钱我得做什么可怕的事。就像是，我得去杀谁？或者会有什么坏事发生在我家人身上？这笔钱是不是个把你骗进去的迷魂阵？”

乔尼只是摇摇头。“你说得对，这种太好的事不可能是真的。大概就是个陷阱吧。”乔尼慢慢地眨眨眼，看上去比任何时候都要兴味索然。“你能帮我拿些葡萄酒来吗？”

“好，没问题乔尼。”杰洛捏捏他的肩膀。乔尼的肌肉紧绷、僵硬，如同一块石头。

剩下的夜晚他们都待在沙发上。外面开始下雨，但幸运的是门廊有一块靠谱的雨棚，人们便继续跳着舞。杰洛也想去跳，但他觉得把乔尼扔在这儿然后自己去干一些他根本做不到的事情有点奇怪。他希望自己能邀请他一起跳舞，就像昨晚那样。杰洛已经抱持清醒很久了，所以他开始慢慢地记起一些片段。他想起来自己抱着乔尼，放低他的身子，在他的小公寓里缓缓地转上一圈又一圈。他想起来他们的手指交缠在一起，乔尼的头轻轻地放在自己的肩膀上。杰洛的五脏六腑搅在一起。也许乔尼只是想要取笑那个喝醉的、愚蠢的自己。又或者乔尼的感受和自己一样。杰洛注意到了他不经意的几瞥，和他脸上似乎只是留给自己的小小微笑。

“康加*！”通往门廊的门被猛地摔开。波克，H.P那位不可思议的成功企业家朋友正站在门口，后面跟着另外五位醉醺醺的吵闹客人，排成一列走进屋子。

“这里甚至没有烈一点儿的酒。”杰洛说着，假装很失落，但实际上很想加入他们。他们跳着舞走上楼梯，杰洛清楚地听见了H.P的大声抱怨：“别再这样了波克！”

杰洛放声大笑。他注意到乔尼在盯着自己，他的眼神温柔迟钝，杰洛的脸开始变烫。“我要去趟洗手间。”乔尼告诉他，自己滑进轮椅里。“马上就回来。”

杰洛点了点头，看着他的轮椅走远。他突然感到十分难受。房间里只剩下另外两个人：一对过度亲密的情侣，所以杰洛起身走进了花园里。雨下得越来越大，而且明显有人关掉了暖气开关所以外面相当冷。但花园里的气味很好闻，杰洛觉得自己稍微放松了一些。乔尼似乎现在心情很不对劲，但他很确定是因为休葛说了那些话。她其实有点刻薄。

“你好啊，”杰洛努力让自己看起来不要像被吓了一跳，扭头瞟了一眼肩膀后面。迪亚哥关上身后的门，向他微笑。“玩的还开心吗？”

迪亚哥的笑容很锋利，但这并不会吓到杰洛。“挺好的，但我们应该马上就得往回走了。”

“我们？噢对，你和乔尼。”迪亚哥从他的大衣口袋里掏出一盒烟。“你们俩绝对越来越亲密了，不是吗？我并不觉得乔尼之前会这么沉迷一个人。”

杰洛的心猛地悬了起来。面前这个男人并不是以朋友的身份来跟他搭话的。“嗯，我猜我是某个特别的人吧。”

“嗯哼，乔尼曾经一周七天每天都有不同的‘某个特别的人’陪着。他很抢手，你知道吗？一点小建议，如果你想把他搞上床的话，考虑到你是个男人，他会表现的就像是他不想要一样。他会很慌张，很窘迫，但别让他骗到你。他对女人很温柔，但是对男人就会阴阳怪气。”

杰洛的耳朵烧了起来，但他不会上钩。他不知道为什么迪亚哥要告诉他这些。他猜他注意到了自己对乔尼的兴趣。或许乔尼讨厌迪亚哥是因为他是个前男友。这就能解释为什么他知道这么多私密的事情了。杰洛只是叹了口气，假装他一点都不在乎这些，尤其是关于乔尼在床上是什么样子的部分。因为杰洛绝对从来没有偷偷揣测过。没有，绝对没有。“这绝对不是一名像你这样优雅得体的英国绅士会说出来的话，对吧？”

迪亚哥翻了个白眼，轻蔑地笑了一声。“当然这些都是事故之前的事情了。说实话，我不敢相信他居然还什么都没告诉你。你们两个看起来太亲密了，我是说，你们总是在一起呆着，不是吗？我不知道为什么他把这些当做秘密。”

杰洛感到他的内脏火烧火燎。“听着，我一点儿都不在意他身上发生了什么。那是他的过去，我不会打听的。”

“我只是觉得很奇怪。他居然不信任你。”迪亚哥的语气很傲慢。杰洛转过身来看着他。男人的眼睛里充斥着虚假的同情。“乔尼不喜欢人们。他跟他们合不来。所以他交了新朋友后我很震惊，我以为他会全心全意地把一切都告诉你。看来是我想错了。”

杰洛紧紧咬着牙齿。如果H.P不是一名这么可爱的主人，而且如果这个男人并没有莫名其妙地变成她的朋友（简直难以置信），他会把迪亚哥的五脏六腑都揍出来。但他没这么做，更多是因为杰洛害怕他说得对。这难道就是乔尼什么都没告诉我的原因吗？他不信任我？他为什么不信任我？那为什么他花这么多时间跟我呆在一起？“乔尼是我的朋友，”杰洛平静地说。“我很确定他有他的道理。”

“我们都知道乔尼不是最理性的人。我可以告诉你他是怎么变成这样的。你很好奇，不是吗？”

“我当然想知道。”杰洛的语气变得很冲。“但我不想从你这里听到。”

“有什么问题吗？你难道不想更好地了解他吗？”

“我当然想！我想帮他！我想让他告诉我，而不是你！”杰洛大声抱怨着，活动了一下肩膀。“你惹怒我了，乔尼也让我很恼火！为什么他不直说发生过什么？为什么他现在是这个样子？！”

“我现在是什么样子，杰洛？”

杰洛转过身，心跳几乎停止了。乔尼在门口直直地盯着他。“乔尼——”

“那么多人里，你偏偏去找了迪亚哥，想要……想他妈的像这样侵犯我的生活？！”乔尼大喊。“我做不到，我现在没办法看着你。”

乔尼把门砰的一声摔上。杰洛在原地站了一会儿，觉得很冷。乔尼的声音和表情从未这么愤怒。即使是那次他在的士后座大喊大叫地咒骂交通，或是那次他们在公园时，他被一块飞盘砸中，乔尼都没有表现得像刚刚那样。他看起来不仅仅出离愤怒，还像是被背叛了。脸色惨白的像鬼，神情破碎。杰洛盯着迪亚哥，后者正在展示他露出牙齿的糟糕笑容。“等这事解决后我他妈一定会杀了你。”

“噢你会感激我的，杰洛。”迪亚哥冷冷地说，但杰洛没再听了。他冲进客厅，四下张望。这房子并不大，现在也并不拥挤，但他在哪儿都没找到乔尼。前门被猛地摔上，杰洛骂了两句，从衣帽架上抓起他们俩的外套和他的帽子，冲了出去。雨下得不小，算不上瓢泼大雨，但也快接近了。杰洛看见了乔尼，他已经到了离这儿三间别墅远的地方。他不知道他要去哪儿，而他很确定乔尼自己也不知道。

“嘿！”杰洛喊道，穿上外套。他跟着他跑，雨水从靴底飞溅开来。外面冷得刺骨，他呼出的气是缕缕白烟。乔尼没停，也没有转过身来，直到杰洛跑到了他身后，离他只有一步之遥。“嘿，看着我，乔尼！”

男人终于停了下来，杰洛差点撞到他身上。乔尼把轮椅转过来，吓人的目光仍然从他的眼睛里直直地冒出来。“我不想跟你讲话。”

“听着，这只是个误会我——”

“在跟你度过哪怕……一分一秒之前我都早该想到。”乔尼恨恨地咬着牙。“你是个医生。你只想把人修好。”

杰洛咂了咂嘴。“我不知道你在说什么，乔尼——”

“我听到了！我差不多听到了你说的一切！你想帮我……帮我做什么？！你要对我动手术吗？你要让什么奇迹发生吗？！”乔尼的脸又红又湿，杰洛辨认不出他脸上是否只有雨水。“或者你想帮我……帮我交朋友？找到个更好的工作？变回以前那个我！？摆脱一切？！你为什么这么在意？你为什么要踏足我、我的过去和我的生活？！”

“因为你是我的朋友！”

“我从来没逼你当我的朋友！”乔尼喊的撕心裂肺。“你觉得你在借我人情吗？你觉得我要感激某个像你一样又酷又迷人又成功的人放低身价来当我的朋友吗？”

“不是的！”杰洛也对着他喊，开始有些恼火。他不知道乔尼碰到了他哪根神经，但离他上一次感到这么糟糕已经过去很多年了。离他上一次被人大吼，就像他是个怪物一样，已经过去很多年了。“我靠乔尼，你为什么总觉得每个人都要算计你？”

“我没这么觉得。”他说道，目光移开。“没人关心我到能伤害我的程度。我不知道你想从我身上得到什么！我不知道你想从这段关系里得到什么。”

“我喜欢你！”杰洛喊出来。

乔尼眨了眨眼，眼神变得更冷冽了。“你完全不了解我。”

“没错，这是谁的错？迪亚哥在引我上钩，我知道，但我想更了解你。因为朋友就要相互支持！这是朋友们会做的事！”

乔尼不耐烦地哼了一声。“你总是说你是如何如何被冷酷理性的方式抚养长大的但你真有够他妈的幼稚。你想做什么来帮我，杰洛？我能从你身上学到什么？”

“我不知道，可能什么都不做而且我知道。我知道我有点幼稚。也许你能教我点东西。我想当你的朋友。我想像人们会做的那样帮助你。我不想修好你。你身上没什么要修的。”

“你这个骗子。”乔尼笑了起来。“我身上问题可多了，可不仅仅是我的腿。而且我什么时候说我想让你做这些了？你为什么要像这样在我的生活里指手画脚？我想让你离开。我想让你从我的生活和我的世界里离开。” 

杰洛快喘不过气了。“你不是这个意思。”乔尼安静地用那双可怕的蓝眼睛盯着杰洛。“我没做过任何能让你对我说出这种话的事！”

“我只是不知道你想从我身上得到什么！”

“我他妈的什么都不想从你身上得到！我只是不知道你想要什么！”杰洛半蹲着，双手放在乔尼的手臂上。他把乔尼拉近，抱住他的肩膀。他想要直视乔尼的眼睛。他想要贴到他的脸上，从他身体中拧出这些他妈的答案。“我告诉过你，我们第一次见面的时候，我想交些真正的朋友。那些我喜欢跟他们待在一起聊天喝酒的朋友。这就是我想要的一切了。只有你，乔尼。从来都他妈是这样，只有你。”乔尼想挣脱出来，他牙关紧咬，牙齿露出一片。杰洛觉得自己离被揍只剩大概三秒钟了。“你想要什么？！你为什么总是这样？！为什么要把你的生活当成一个秘密？！如果你真的，真的不想让我知道，我理解。我还什么都没问！而且如果你想的话我永远都不会问！迪亚哥把我他妈的逼到现在这个样子不是我的错，我什么都不会问的，但是上帝啊乔尼——”

“我想要你！”乔尼的瞳孔猛地放大，像是被吓坏了。杰洛停了下来，脑袋里一连串的想法都消失了。“我……我只是不想这么快就失去你。”

杰洛觉得自己突然明白了。“我不在乎你的过去，我不应该这么做。”

乔尼咽了口唾沫。“但你在乎。”

“好吧，那你可以把一切都告诉我。”杰洛俯身又离他近了一点儿，直到乔尼的脸被挡在了他的帽檐下面。它挡住了雨，雨点的滴答声像是把一切隔绝在了千里之外。杰洛不再绷紧自己的手，轻轻地把它们从乔尼的肩头滑到他的手臂上。“而且为什么你总是表现得像你是恶魔而我是天使一样。某种程度上来说我们都烂透了。我不想改变你身上的任何一件事。”

“闭嘴。老天爷啊你怎么总是说得没错。”杰洛注意到乔尼其实在哭。他脸上的水珠不仅仅是雨。他在打哭嗝，鼻涕流个不停，眼睛红肿。杰洛又靠近了一点儿，抵着他的额头。“他妈的迪亚哥，他总是挑拨这些狗屁是非。他真是个混蛋。”

“嘿，乔尼。”杰洛小声说着，盯着他的嘴唇。它们一颤一颤，乔尼仍气喘吁吁，试图恢复呼吸。“我想亲你。”乔尼的目光迅速地瞥了他一下。“我能亲你吗？”

乔尼摇摇晃晃地深吸一口气，点了点头。杰洛在捧起乔尼的脸颊，压缩掉他们之间所剩的最后一点距离时，努力忍住了微笑和大喊大叫地庆祝一顿的欲望。他的嘴唇被雨水浸湿，杰洛尝到了乔尼整晚都在慢慢喝的那一杯啤酒的味道。他松开手，向后退了退，让乔尼做那个抓住自己的衣领重新吻上来的人。杰洛双手托着乔尼的脑袋，让男孩的双手交织在他的长发里。他一直亲吻他，直到他感觉到乔尼的下巴放松下来，双手轻轻地放在他的胸口上。

“我不想让你离开我的生活。”乔尼含混不清地说着。杰洛尽可能地靠近乔尼，但他快要忍受不住膝盖剧烈的疼痛了。“我不会的。”

“我知道，我知道。”乔尼的嘴唇有些干裂，但杰洛觉得除此之外它简直完美。他感觉到乔尼的手指穿进自己的头发，双手捧着他的脑袋，生怕他逃走似的。“嘿，我没把你当成我的病人。”

“我知道。”

“我也不会撒谎说我不喜欢修好别人，或者拯救他们啊之类的。但我知道你不想要这些，也不需要这些。但如果你在任何时候想要人拉上一把的话，你明白你可以指望我。”乔尼嗯了几声以示同意，他们的鼻尖抵在一起。“我只是喜欢你，很喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你。”

“我送你回家吧？回我家？”杰洛又吻了吻他，只想看看他能不能做到。乔尼微微斜着头回应他的吻，接着又吻回杰洛。他点了点头，杰洛重新站起来，裤子上都是泥水，或许再也不能穿了。但这不重要。“靠，我还没叫车。”杰洛意识到他把乔尼的外套掉到了地上，赶紧捡了起来。没什么是细心打理和五趟来回干洗店的旅途无法解决的，但乔尼在发抖。杰洛把自己的外套盖在他肩上，顺势把帽子也扣到了乔尼头顶。

“谁说我想戴这种荒唐玩意了？”

“闭嘴，我们可能要走到火车站我猜……噢等等。这儿有辆车。”它在往H.P房子的方向开，但杰洛还是把它拦了下来。

“嘿，接了个电话。”司机说道。“你们俩有谁是迪亚哥·布兰度么？”

“对，是我。”乔尼说。“来吧，我们走。”

杰洛想都没想就接受了截掉迪亚哥的车的事实。他和乔尼爬了进去，两人浑身湿透，都冻得牙齿打颤。但杰洛一直在笑，而乔尼的双颊通红。杰洛俯身告诉司机目的地，接着坐了回去，小声地哼哼着。

“对不起。”乔尼说着，看向窗外。

杰洛在昏黄的灯光下盯着他脸颊的曲线。“嗯，我也是。”杰洛向前倾了倾身子，去握乔尼的手。他躲了躲，有那么一瞬间杰洛在想那一刻是否只发生了这些。某一刻，某个错误，接着一切都会在顷刻之间崩塌。但乔尼把他们的十指紧紧交缠在一起，温柔地握紧。他们没再讲话，车继续开着。但和往常一样，他们之间的安静很舒服。杰洛发信息给H.P，通知一下他们俩没死，而她只回了个大拇指——这其实有点奇怪因为她从不发emoji表情。到了大约一半车程时，杰洛放开了乔尼的手。乔尼猛地转过头来看他，但杰洛只是为了将胳膊环在乔尼的肩膀上，把他搂近一点儿。乔尼一言不发地盯着他，脑袋靠在杰洛肩头，长长地呼出一口屏了很久的气。杰洛想让他暖和点儿。他身上太冷了。他吻了吻他的太阳穴，而乔尼终于露出了一丝微笑。

“停下，别在公共场合这样。”但他听起来很乐意，伸手去抓杰洛的另一只手。

“啊呀没事的，这里又不是公共场合。我很确定司机见到过更过分的！是吗？”

“杰洛！”

“过分几百倍！”司机回答道。“当然他只有十六岁的事实可能是个问题。”

“他二十一了！”

“别对着我耳朵吼。”乔尼说道。“我把我那个很不错的烤盘落在那儿了。”

“我很确定它会回来的。”杰洛说着，手背上下摩挲着乔尼的胳膊。他感觉到他对于自己的触碰短暂地僵硬了一下，接着又缓慢地放松下来。杰洛低头看乔尼的头顶，无法再抗拒把脸埋进去的欲望了。杰洛并不习惯在得到他想要的人之前等待这么久。过去的一个月简直就是折磨。他只想触碰他、亲他，跟他说一大堆甜言蜜语，但当乔尼会被每一样新东西吓呆的时候，这一切都变得很难做到。杰洛从他的头顶一直亲到他的脸颊，他想要继续吻上他的脖子，但乔尼狠狠地掐了掐他的胳膊。

“哎！Caro，你对我真凶。”

“噢，你现在在清醒的时候也这么叫我啦？”乔尼对杰洛的呻吟报以一个幸灾乐祸的笑。“你昨晚一直在说。这到底什么意思？”

杰洛感到自己的耳朵有些烫。“最亲爱的，最可爱的，我的挚爱。这些意思都有。”

轮到乔尼脸红了。“天啊你真是，”他摇了摇头。“太荒唐了。”

“没错，但你喜欢这样。”

“我不喜欢。”

“太晚了。你说过你喜欢我了。”

“我收回这句话。”

“你不能收回！”杰洛撇着嘴，在乔尼试图从他怀里逃走的时候一把抓住他。他把男孩拉到自己胸前，吻着他的额头。“不Caro，我现在抓到你了。我不会放手的。”

乔尼叹了叹气，给了杰洛一个他那不易察觉的小小微笑。杰洛紧紧攥着他的手，直到他们在公寓楼前下车。雨势凶猛，所以一切在的士里稍稍干燥了些的衣物都被重新淋了个透。乔尼仍然没让杰洛推着他，在他们进入杰洛的公寓前，他都保持着沉默。杰洛从他桌上一堆亟需整理的干净衣服里扒出一条毛巾，把乔尼湿透的帽子摘了下来。他开始拧干那顶帽子，而乔尼在开口问为什么在他自己身上都泡在水里时这么担心这顶帽子之前，都在静静地盯着他。而杰洛其实说不出来为什么。

“我要把这身衣服换下来。”乔尼说着，拿过毛巾。“我能借几件衣服吗？”

“没问题，你想冲个凉什么的吗？”杰洛已经走进了他的卧室。他的长发难受地黏在后颈上。

“不了。”乔尼的声音从另一个房间传来。“我要暖暖身子。”  
  
没错，而且我会是那个做这件事的人。杰洛想着，一边从衣柜里翻出几件合乔尼的身的衣服，一边暗自傻笑。他选定了一件旧T恤和一条洗后缩水，但莫名其妙地没被他捐出去的睡裤。也许当时我内心深处知道它总有一天会派上用场。他想道。杰洛不是什么把命运看得很重的人，只是这么想想很浪漫罢了。

“谢谢。”乔尼接过杰洛扔过来的衣服。“你想继续喝酒吗？”

“我可不觉得我们在H.P那儿干的事叫喝酒。一个没有烈酒的派对。它应该被鄙视。”杰洛眨眨眼。“好的Caro，我会给我们弄点好玩意。”

乔尼转了个身，朝洗手间的方向推着轮椅，但杰洛瞥见了他眼睛亮起来的样子。杰洛慢慢吞吞地走进卧室，纠结于晚上穿些什么。说实话，如果他没觉得很冷的话一般都不穿上衣，所以他选了件相当贴身的、穿上后和没穿差不多的无领衬衫，挑了一条他能找到的最宽松的裤子。乔尼还在洗手间，所以杰洛直接出去调了他听过的最花哨的饮料，里面掺了三种烈酒。它本来应该被装在马丁尼酒杯里，他便为他们两人一起灌满了一个巨大的葡萄酒杯。

当乔尼终于从洗手间出来时，他的头发已经干透了，蓬松柔软，像一只新生的小鸡。即使他已经换上了杰洛找到的最小的衣服，它们在他身上仍然显得松松垮垮。“哇哦，你看起来真的很可爱。”

“闭嘴，你在干嘛？这里有差不多八个不同的瓶子开着。”

“没错，因为你似乎想在里面待到天荒地老所以我决定搞得精致一点。”杰洛拿着酒杯坐到沙发上，挪到乔尼旁边。“不管怎样，你在那里面做什么呢？”

“看你的柜子。你有好多护发素。”乔尼直截了当地承认，抿了一口酒。“挺好的。”

乔尼坐在沙发上离杰洛一英尺的地方，杰洛叹了叹气。他讨厌那种严肃的谈话，但如果自己必须面对乔尼的话，他大概不得不鼓起勇气。“嘿，我呃……这可能听起来有点奇怪但是——”

“我们是要谈一谈现在的关系吗？”乔尼问道，他的语气透露出他恨不得从窗户上跳下去。杰洛和他感受相同。他想让一切都在不言中明了，就像他们从前那种只是水到渠成的关系一样。但当这一切落在恋爱上时，他们绝对不可以再这么“水到渠成”下去了。

“我刚认识你的时候就想约你出去了。我是说，我试过，你记得吗？我们第二次见面？”乔尼眨眨眼，点了点头。“我要坦白说了。我不想漫无目的地再跟你过上几个月然后不得不问出‘我们怎么回事’、‘我们想要什么’这样的话了，你知道吗？我想和你对我们的关系有个共识。”

“好吧，没问题。”乔尼缓慢地抿了一口手里的酒。“所以是什么关系？”

“我真的很他妈喜欢你。而且我花很多时间慢慢来是因为我不想太心急然后搞砸一切。但是现在我想开始和你约会了。我对这件事也很认真。我对你很认真。”

“可以随便一点吗？”

“噢我可以接受不太正式的约会。这么多年来我一直这么干。但我不能对你随便。”杰洛戳了戳乔尼的鼻子，男孩皱了皱眉。“我只想和你约会。你呢？”

乔尼放下酒杯。“离我上一段关系已经过去很久很久了。”

“没关系，我也是——”

“不，杰洛。事故发生后我就再也没约过会了。那是两年前。”乔尼尖锐地打断他。“我谈的最后一个关系确定的女友是在十八岁。我甚至不知道自己还记不记得恋爱的时候要做些什么。”

“好吧，如果你愿意试试的话，我也是。”杰洛咧开嘴。“我想和你在一起，乔尼。只和你在一起。很久很久。”

“我的老天啊杰洛你是把所有时间都花在看言情小说上了吗？”但乔尼在微笑，低头看他的双手。“我也喜欢你。已经有一段时间了。但我只是…我喜欢身边有人陪着。一个朋友。我不想毁掉任何东西。但你总是这么暧昧，所以让人很难拒绝…”乔尼摇了摇头。“好吧，我们约会吧。正式的，专一的，你想要什么都可以。”

“扭吼，我想要什么都可以？”杰洛逗了逗他，挠着乔尼的胸口。他轻微地扭动着身子，但已经足够让杰洛的脖子发烫了。他抓起手机晃了两下。“好吧，那现在我就要更新脸书状态了。”

“现在就要？”乔尼叹了口气。“你真是一点时间都不浪费。”

“嘿，如果我只确定一件事，那就是我，杰洛·齐贝林，非常非常喜欢你，乔尼…呃…呃…”杰洛忽然记起来他完全不知道乔尼姓什么，他盯着乔尼，惊骇万分。“嗯，这就很尴尬了。我本来就想问…如果你告诉过我的话我其实不记得了——”

“我没有。”乔尼说。“别担心。”

“啊，很好很好！”杰洛放下他的手机。“如果我真的忘了你的名字的话，那我真的是个混蛋。”

“我只是不想让你去查我，你知道吧？”乔尼轻轻地说，把玩着他的杯子。“但现在没事了，我猜是。我的全名是乔纳森·乔治·乔斯达。”

杰洛对于乔尼只是个小名的事实感到难以置信。乔尼看起来可不像个乔纳森，他看起来像个乔尼。绝对不是一个“乔治”。“很高兴认识你，乔斯达先生。”乔尼晃了晃他的头。杰洛看不出来他是生气、困惑还是被逗乐了。“过来，你坐的离你男朋友太远了。”

“不要在我叫你男朋友之前就这么说，你这个怪人。”乔尼说着，但他还是挪近了一些，直到杰洛能够把他拉到自己的膝盖上。杰洛抱着乔尼的腰，手沿着乔尼的背后向上抚摸。“这也是个青少年才会用的词。”

“那我应该叫你什么？伙计？同志？”杰洛上下挑一挑他的眉毛。“老公？”

乔尼捶了捶他的肩膀，但力度不大。“你也很幼稚所以很适合这个词，我想是这样。”乔尼轻轻地把手放在杰洛的脸颊上。“我之前没告诉你这些，对不起。”

“没事的，”杰洛握住他的手，吻他的手指。“但我真的开始想你是不是杀过人或者干了什么别的。”

乔尼盯着他。杰洛从他的手吻到胳膊，最终他贴到了乔尼的脖子上。杰洛感觉到他在颤抖，感觉到他前所未有地依赖、渴望身体接触。“我其实没杀过人。有几次差一点儿就这么干了。在南方人人都持枪。”

“嗯哼，你们美国人啊。”杰洛说着，亲上连接乔尼耳朵和下巴的那块柔软皮肤。

乔尼小声地呻吟着。当乔尼不再发出这些可爱的声音而是在杰洛耳边低语时，后者开始觉得他今晚全垒打的机会非常大。“杰洛，我现在这个样子完全是我的错。”

杰洛推开他。“你不是非得告诉我不可，乔尼，如果你觉得这样不舒服的话。”

“我总是很不舒服，杰洛。”乔尼挖苦地说。“而且我想告诉你。如果你要跟我约会，那你必须知道这些。那时候你说的话其实有些对，在H.P那儿的时候。有些。”杰洛明白他的意思。杰洛需要知道这些才能了解他，他们才可以信任彼此。乔尼并没有百分百地承认这点，但已经足够了。“我呃，我在还是个小孩的时候就开始骑马、赛马了。这是个家族产业。我爸有一家马场。我赢了很多比赛，拿了很多奖杯；我在这方面是个天才。接着在我十六岁的时候我开始作为职业选手比赛。我太擅长这个了，杰洛。人们给我送一桶又一桶的钱，让我为他们比赛。他们，你知道，赛马圈子，上流社会，世家富豪和那些无聊的热爱挥霍家产的年轻人都爱我。他们宠着我。他们的女儿喜欢我。他们的儿子也是。”

“我架子大得很。我没搪塞你，我当时就是个混蛋。”乔尼笑得有些奇怪。“我就是个自大的傻子。我做了很多后悔的事。我惹了很多人生气，因为我觉得自己不需要他们。尤其是当我找到慢舞者的时候。大部分赛马都是用于比赛的品种马，从小就被这么培养长大，但慢舞者是我自己找到、自己训练的一匹年龄很大的役马。我开始在很多场比赛里骑她，有几个赞助商押在我身上。钱是很好，但赢得比赛的感觉才是最棒的。”乔尼叹了口气。“迪亚哥也是个骑手，但在那之前他在我父亲的马厩里工作。我们就是这么认识的。H.P曾经是盛装舞步选手，你知道那是什么吧？他们就是这么认识的，在H.P退役之前。迪亚哥在一场大比赛里赢过了我，我输了几千刀，但我最后还是挣回来了。”乔尼慢慢地眨着眼睛。“当我十九岁的时候我就在他妈的世界顶端。我有钱，有那么他妈多的奖杯，我自己的房子，我的慢舞者。我刚刚赢得了肯塔基的大赛马。我和她一起赢了回来。”

“这很了不起。”杰洛说着，他的嘴里有些干涩。所以乔尼曾经是个骑手，但杰洛从未料到他一度声名远扬。杰洛的老爸喜欢赛马，所以他对这方面足够了解，足够认识到乔尼从前是多么成功。

“人们总说我们能赢得三连冠。我那时就要去奥运会了，和一些刚出道的马一起比赛。但我跟你说过我是个傻逼了对吧？那是大概两年半之前。我带一个女孩去约会。我们去了电影院，然后我插了某个人的队。他让我挪开。我没有。我骂了他，干了些别的破事。我想在女孩儿面前显摆一下。我想在当天晚上就睡到她。”乔尼狠狠地揉着逐渐红肿起来的双眼。“我转过身去，他开枪打了我。三次。最后条子们把这定罪为冲动犯罪和加重攻击还是什么别的。我听说他被判了十年。这对我都不重要了。”乔尼的泪水止不住地从他眼里涌出来。“我在医院待了几周。我错过了下一场大型比赛。我错过了我们赢得三连冠的机会。我的赞助人开始一个一个地抛弃我。再没人接我的电话了。再没人愿意跟我一起做任何事因为我已经没有用了。全都是我自己的错。我对每个人都是一副混蛋模样。我不得不退役。我现在这份工作原本是H.P给迪亚哥的，但他因为太厌恶人类以至于无法跟他们共事，他就把工作让给了我。我在病床上跟史提尔通电话面的试。他对我的事感到很抱歉。他喜欢赛马。他还在我身上下过几次注，很明显。”乔尼的声音听起来有些愤怒。“我卖掉了我的房子，我的车，我的摩托，我大部分的财产，把所有钱、所有东西都存起来，和慢舞者一起搬到了这里。那是两年前了。”

“哇哦，乔尼。”杰洛说着，手抚上乔尼脸侧，把蓬松的头发别到他耳后。“我很——”

“不要说你很抱歉！”乔尼猛地喊出声来，眼中重新燃起了火焰。“你知道我他妈听过这句话多少遍了吗？这难道对我有什么好处吗？”

杰洛咽了口唾沫。乔尼也可以很吓人，只要他想。“你说得对，我讲不出什么能帮到你的话。”

杰洛快速地调整了一下两人的位置以让乔尼的头靠在自己胸前，而他便可以舒服地将下巴倚在那一头松软的金发上。乔尼发出一种极恼怒的声音，像是一只被不情愿地拎起来的猫。乔尼哭了一会儿，杰洛的手在他背上慢慢地划着圈，手指摩挲着他的头发，向下抚上他的脖子。杰洛感到胃里一阵难受。他并不在意乔尼曾经是个混蛋的事实。这样的行为的确值得让人往他鼻子上猛揍一拳，还在老家的时候，杰洛开心地做过一系列这样的事，也被别人这么对待过，那时候他和整个那不勒斯都喝得烂醉。杰洛不停地在想乔尼在某条肮脏的人行道上血流不止，或是从病床上孤零零地醒过来后被狠狠地吓了一跳的画面。杰洛从未想到乔尼的事故会是这个样子，他把男孩搂的更紧了。

乔尼开始平静下来，他从杰洛身上滑了下去，就像是坐起来十分费力一样。“我很好，我很好。”

“你当然很好。”杰洛说着，用拇指擦去他的眼泪。乔尼把他的手推开，但杰洛总忍不住。他现在只想对他很温柔。“非常非常好。”

“闭嘴。”乔尼的语气毫无攻击性。

“但说正经的，我很高兴你告诉了我这些。”

乔尼低下头。“你是唯一一个我亲口告诉的人。其他知道这些事的人，比如露西，都是因为在网上查过我，想找到我的脸书。这就是为什么我没告诉你我的姓。但现在这些对我们来说都没关系了，我猜是。”他的手张开，放在杰洛胸前，缓慢地向上挪动，触碰他的脸。他拉近杰洛来吻他，动作坚定，极其、极其渴望。但在他决绝的情绪中仍有些不确定的成分，而且它并不仅仅包含了往常的那些害羞和紧张。他们肯定还需要更多的酒。乔尼似乎也这么觉得，他推开杰洛，告诉他自己还得再来一杯。

“想看个电影吗？”杰洛问道，坐回到乔尼旁边，手中拿着两人的饮料，还有他从家乡带来的其中一条奢华的厚毯子。杰洛身上仍然很冷，乔尼也产生不了能让他也暖和起来的额外热量。“我有Netflix，Hulu和HBO。”

“噢，你现在可真是在追我了。”乔尼说道。“没问题，听起来挺好，说真的。”

外面的雨势空前凶猛，狂风刮得窗户吱呀乱叫，但一旦杰洛把胳膊搭在男孩背上，和他盖同一条毯子，一只手上拿着那杯巨大的饮料，另一只手则环抱着乔尼时，这一切都不重要了。杰洛挑了部尚算过得去的电影。不是那种烂到足够让他们始终专注在吐槽上的电影，也不是那种好到以至于得一口气看完的电影。乔尼比杰洛曾经用过这些把戏的人们要特别得多，但一部好电影便已经是一步好棋了。

乔尼的电话响了几声。这有些奇怪，因为杰洛以为自己是唯一一个会给乔尼连发八条短信的人。“是露西。她刚刚才从H.P那里知道我们吵了一架。”乔尼皱起眉头。“她很担心我。我呃，我只告诉了她一个人。关于你。我对你有点感觉。”

“感觉？”杰洛嘲笑他似的重复了一遍，乔尼捅了一下他的侧腰。“啊！你对我太凶了，Caro。”杰洛抓走他的手机。“来吧，让我们来告诉她没什么好担心的。”

杰洛把手机举起来，想拍一张两人的照片，乔尼则匆忙地捂住了脸。“我的眼睛很红吗？”

“什么？没有，乔尼，你看起来挺好的。”

乔尼放下他的手，脸不太明显地红了。他开始微笑，而杰洛把摄像头直直对准他的脸颊，按下了快门。“杰洛！”乔尼大喊着，挣脱出来。“妈的，你知道我讨厌别人拍我照片！”

“扭吼，但你看起来真的很可爱！”依杰洛本人拙见，他们都很可爱。他们看起来很开心，脸上都红扑扑的，而且这是杰洛捕捉到过的乔尼露出的最夸张的笑容。他发给了露西（我们都非常棒！——G）和他自己。估计这张照片最后会变成他的手机屏保。

他们继续喝酒，雨越来越大，厨房里的昏黄光线反复闪烁着。杰洛身上暖和了许多，他喝完了手上那杯，又重新满上。乔尼则窝在他胳膊底下。杰洛喝多的时候总喜欢动手动脚。他的冲动让他陷入过很多次麻烦，但他并不觉得乔尼会在他们建立关系后仍对自己表现出的欲望发火。

“这部电影…不是很好。”乔尼说道。

“嗯哼，是吗？”杰洛亲了亲他的头顶。“里面有外星人。我以为会很有趣。”

“嗯。”乔尼在杰洛吻上他的脖子时吓了一跳。他尝起来仍然像雨水和盐。男人的舌头蹭过他柔软的肌肤，杰洛总忍不住想倘若能咬上一口留下印记该会有多棒。乔尼依然一动不动。杰洛觉得他是在决定自己喜不喜欢这样。好吧，杰洛可是引诱他人把天平侧向“喜欢”这一端的大师。他从未收到过一句抱怨。他抬起乔尼的下巴，把他的头斜向自己，露出脖子上的每一寸皮肤。杰洛的牙齿刮过乔尼脉搏跳动的那一片，他的吻渐渐变轻，直到两人之间几乎没有接触。乔尼压抑地叫了一声，试图和杰洛挨得更近一点。杰洛笑了。没错，他喜欢这样。

“杰洛，”乔尼在杰洛重新靠近他耳边时说道。“杰洛……”乔尼确实听起来很开心，他的声音低沉、温柔。“今天早上你还在担心昨晚自己干了什么奇怪的事。”

杰洛吻上他肩膀和脖颈的交界处。他可以在任何他想要的地方留下印记。现在本就是高领毛衣的季节。“没错，怎么了Caro？”

“呃，”乔尼终于伸出手来回应杰洛的动作，双臂环绕着他的脖子，松开他束起的长发，手指穿插其中。“昨天晚上，你问我能不能跟你上床。”杰洛呻吟了一声，把脸埋在乔尼的脖子里。“事实上，”乔尼说着，敲着对方的脑袋。“你问我能不能和你做爱。”

乔尼用一口极重的，嘲笑意味的意大利口音把这句话甩到了杰洛头上。杰洛抬头看他，皱起眉头。乔尼露出牙齿，笑得像个抖S，而杰洛思考了一刻昨天自己究竟干了什么好事。“那你说了什么？”

“我说你喝太多了，甚至硬不起来。”

他们短暂地互相凝视了一下。杰洛瞪着眼睛，乔尼则得意地笑着。杰洛把他推倒在沙发上，爬上他的身体，两人的酒杯滚落在地。他听见某个杯子的碎裂声，但随着他吻上乔尼而对方也以同样的激烈的吻回应时，这都不重要了。杰洛把大腿压向乔尼的腹股沟时，他不住喘息着，杰洛猜他脊椎的伤大概也给他下半身留下了些没瘫痪的部位。他脸上晕起一片红，也许只是因为酒精，但他在两人亲吻时露出了微笑。

“你应该多笑笑Caro。”杰洛的手放在乔尼上衣前，把它向上卷到了男孩腹部。他的皮肤柔软，整个人也随着触碰而温度升高。

乔尼小声哼哼着，捧起杰洛的脸。他把杰洛的长发别到耳后。“说些甜言蜜语哄我是没用的。”

“扭吼，真的么？这是个挑战吗？”杰洛亲了亲他的鼻子，他的眼睛和他的下巴。“我根本不需要努力就能让你上我的床。”

乔尼翻了个白眼，但一个傻傻的笑从他脸上绽放开来，他把头扭到一边。他轻声笑着，他真的笑了，而杰洛感到自己的心脏翻起了跟头。乔尼有些紧张，他的脸通红，尝起来像是五种烈酒混在一起，闻起来像雨水。杰洛再次去吻乔尼，他想世界此刻便是最完美的。杰洛觉得自己等待多年只是为了这一刻，而这只是他想对乔尼做的事的十分之一。他想让他尖叫出声。

“杰—杰洛，”乔尼在杰洛的手移到他胸前时小声说着。杰洛预感到他的乳头会很敏感，事实证明他是正确的，因为乔尼的呻吟声越来越大，指甲挖进他的背里。杰洛在他呜咽着的时候咬他、吸他的嘴唇，直到它肿胀起来，泛起一小片淤青。“你今晚想做多少？”

杰洛眨了好几下眼，试图消化他刚刚说出的话。不，是他讲这句话的语气。紧张又焦虑。比正常情况下严肃太多了。“没—没什么，我们什么都不用做。如果你不愿意的话。”

乔尼翻了翻白眼。“别傻了。事故发生前我真的很喜欢上床，我很确定我还是会非常喜欢。但已经有段日子了。而且这对我来说意味着很多。我不能……它变得不像以前一样容易了。”乔尼看向一边，杰洛明白他的意思。“我还是可以的，顺便一提。”

“我相信你。”

“我们今晚能不能只是亲热一下？”乔尼说道。“我想要你，我昨晚还不确定，但我想要你。”

“好，乔尼。”杰洛说道，拇指揉着男孩的嘴唇。“我喜欢吻你。我觉得我永远都亲不够。但这沙发有点不太舒服，你觉得呢？”

“你确实占了一大块地方。”乔尼说道，用指尖玩着杰洛的上衣下摆。

“让我带你到我床上去，caro。”

“你的床垫很不错。”乔尼慢慢地说，似乎他真的很艰难地想出了这句话。杰洛把他从沙发上抬起来，公主抱着进了卧室，热烈地吻着他。“我告诉过你我不喜欢被人抱着。”乔尼抱怨道。

“怎么，你这么娇小真的让人很难抗拒。”乔尼皱了皱眉，杰洛咯咯地笑。杰洛在进屋时绊了一跤，两人都摔到了他那张乱糟糟的床上，胳膊和腿交缠在一起。杰洛开始大笑，喘不上气，眩晕的快乐和轻微的醉酒感在他身体里横冲直撞。他重新找到乔尼吻上去，直到他开始击打杰洛的上半身，嘴唇颤抖。他们就像是又回到了青春期，唯一需要在乎的只有当下的渴求，滚在一起，没有丝毫顾虑。杰洛真的不习惯等待，但这其中确实存在某些相当激动人心的成分。

“你太性感了。”杰洛靠近乔尼耳边轻声说，终于确认他足够舒服，便咬住了他脖子边缘脆弱的皮肤。“你就是整个美国的梦中男孩。”

“闭嘴，别说了。”乔尼的手盖住了他的脸。“你怎么这么清楚英文俗语？”

“嘿，我三岁就开始讲英语了。”杰洛说着， 手放在乔尼胸前。“但我意大利语的下流话说得更好。”

“别，这太傻了。我会完全不知道你在说什么的。”乔尼的手蹭过杰洛的腹部，动作温和却又十分恼火。“你到底从哪挤出时间来健身的？”

“医院有健身房，caro，现在来吧。”杰洛咬住他的喉结。“不要再讲这些没意思的事了。”

乔尼盯着他，仍然是那副不感兴趣的表情，一如既往。他忽然把杰洛推倒在床上，双手压住他的肩膀。杰洛不得不承认，这比任何事都更让他兴奋。他把乔尼拉到自己的大腿上，男孩两腿岔开跨坐在他身上，杰洛呜咽了几声，因为他硬了但乔尼还没有，而这很不公平。

“我告诉过你还得等一会儿。”乔尼辨认出他表情里的意思。“但是，”他俯下身子，小心翼翼地把杰洛的头发从他脸上拨开。“我有种感觉，你很快就能让我到那儿。”

说这句话时，他的牙齿在杰洛的咽喉附近徘徊，乔尼吻得很重，足以立刻留下一个印记。杰洛扶住他的腰，呼吸急促，下意识地将他向下按。乔尼没说什么抵抗的话，而杰洛则在热切地渴望一些摩擦。他没再停下。

“你的屁股很大。”杰洛喃喃道。“如果你不知道的话。”

他感觉到乔尼挨着他脖子笑了出来。“我知道。”他轻轻地褪下杰洛的上衣，扔到一边。“而且我知道你在摸我。”

“嗯，那好。你得习惯。我愿意跟着这屁股穿越一片沙漠。”杰洛在乔尼聪明的小嘴贴在自己胸前时再次揉着他的后背。“天啊，我太想要这个了。”他的手上上下下地滑过乔尼的脊柱，清晰地触碰到隆起和凹陷。他也摸到了伤疤。子弹留下的小小的、粗糙的补丁。乔尼正在亲吻他的胸口，可能就像是他以往会对女人们做的那样。他很熟练，杰洛承认这点。如果这段亲吻能代表些什么的话，杰洛觉得其实有点尴尬，考虑到他比自己年轻五岁却，大概、也许，和自己床技不相上下。“我爱和你在一起，乔尼，我只是很喜欢在你身边。”

“你不能像这样突然从下流变得浪漫起来，我会被吓出问题来的。”乔尼看着他。“你没你想象中那么撩。”

“嗯哼，看看我在哪里撩到你的。”杰洛露出一个得意的笑容。“而且你会让我射的对吧？”

“你随意。”乔尼小声回答，重新去吻他的胸膛。

杰洛抱紧他的屁股以让自己更快、更用力地在他身上摩擦。现在他绝对觉得自己重新变成一个青少年了，跟小气的男友互相在对方身上磨蹭着，模拟真刀实枪缓解躁动。但他其实并没有非常在意，因为对方是乔尼。而且现在可以吻他，靠近他、闻他身上的味道，抱住他，便已经使杰洛十分满足了。而且他喝多了，说不定现在也头昏脑涨地一头了扎进爱河中。

他高潮时指甲抠紧了乔尼的大腿。杰洛喘息着，呼吸潮热，胸脯不住起伏。乔尼安静地看着他把头扭到一边，从床上抬起来再倒下去。乔尼等他喘了大概一分钟的气，杰洛的呼吸和心跳终于平稳了。“你真的很容易就会来。我希望我们真的做爱时你能更持久一点。”

“宝贝，我能做几个小时。你等着。完事后你会…噢。”

乔尼对着他皱起眉头。“你刚刚是不是准备告诉我你操完我之后我会走不动路？”

“你能重新走起路，我是说。”

乔尼向杰洛胸口锤了一拳，把他剩余的最后一点呼吸打了出来。但男孩令人惊讶地没有生气。也许他喝太多了，或者是因为看着杰洛射出来而感到满足。杰洛用这个想法奉承了自己一把。“你想让我帮你弄出来吗？”

“不，别费这劲了。我现在太累了，喝得很多，而且还在瘫痪。”乔尼滚了一圈，戳着杰洛的胳膊。“去换衣服吧，你身上有点恶心。”

“好吧，”杰洛不满地嘟囔着，在跳下床之前吻了吻他的脸颊。他抓起干净内裤窜进了洗手间——他权衡再三后做出在盥洗盆里清洗性器的决定的地方。他对着镜子检查自己的脖子，从耳朵到锁骨一共数出三个吻痕。他想他明天不得不冒着被称呼为“不职业”的风险把头发放下来。要么这么做，要么让自己显得像个刚从首次约会回来的十六岁小孩。

“乔尼太他妈的年轻了。”杰洛自言自语道，梳着头发里纠缠的结。就像是他需要被这么提醒一样。他刷了牙，决定去倒两杯水，拿些阿司匹林。他路过乔尼的轮椅和手机，便把它们也捎进卧室，一只手挣扎着推着前者。

“你也没你看起来那么傻嘛。”乔尼在他走进来时说道。“我第一次在你家过夜你就把它忘在另一个屋子里了。我差点尿在床上。”

“嘿！我当时喝醉了。”

“你现在也喝醉了。”

“没那么醉，真的。”杰洛递给他一杯水和几粒药片，乔尼开心地咽了下去。杰洛爬回床上，摸到他的手机。“现在我要更新我的脸书了。”

乔尼嗤了一声，关掉他自己的手机。“怎么这么心急？”

“呃，切，因为我给自己搞到了一个有无与伦比的屁股和总是撅起来的嘴唇的可爱男友。”杰洛的手指扫过那对嘴唇，而乔尼试图啃他一口。杰洛把手机放在一边，扑到男孩身上，一直亲到他晕晕乎乎，再也动不了有关暴力的念头。

“你吻技很好。”乔尼几乎在用喉咙说话。“经验丰富？”

“可能不像你想象中那么丰富。”杰洛承认，躺在乔尼旁边刷新脸书。“高中毕业后大学几乎吸干了我所有的空闲时间。”

“睡过几个？你最近体检了吗？”

“上帝啊乔尼，你就是我认识的最不浪漫的人。这根本算不上什么枕边话。”杰洛瞥了男孩一眼，叹了口气。他正在用那双无情的眼睛盯着他，并不准备结束这个话题。“我一共和十二个人上过床。七个女人，五个男人。我在一个半月前体检了。非常干净。在那之后没跟任何人睡过。”

“我听H.P说你睡遍了整座医院。”

杰洛弹了弹舌头，有些恼火。“我没跟医院任何人睡过，呃三垒*肯定是上过的。很多次。但我很小心！那些都只是玩玩。他们不需要承诺，我也不需要。我只是想开心开心，而且我不喜欢一个人睡觉。怎么，”杰洛成功地把状态更新为“恋爱中”，咧开嘴笑着。他想他也得发条说说。某些除非迪亚哥或者露西展示给乔尼否则他永远不会看见的，肉麻又烦人的东西。“你在吃醋吗？”

“当然。”杰洛为这个回答吃了一惊。“我是说，我比你睡过更多人。事实上，我可能都记不清数了。”

“荡妇。”

“但那都是以前的事了。而现在是现在。而且你能得到你想要的一切。我们出去的时候每个人都在看你。”乔尼在咬他的指甲。“人们跟我聊上两句，接着发现我是这个样子。我知道…我知道他们都觉得我甚至在床上无法运作。他们那么快就能失去兴趣，还挺让人惊奇的。你就像是我从天而降的好运气。但我知道你一旦离开我就可以轻而易举地泡到其他人而我会——”

“哇哦，嘿，你，宝贝，”杰洛滚了一圈，跟乔尼面对面，手放在他的脸颊上。男孩的眼睛里有泪水。“你比你看起来要醉得多不是吗？”乔尼点点头，下嘴唇颤抖着。“乔尼，乔尼，可我跟你一样糟糕。”

这让他破涕为笑，杰洛把他拉近，让乔尼的脑袋靠在自己胸前。他们躺在那儿，听着外面暴风雨的声音。现在正在打雷。闪电照亮了整间屋子，接着它重新被吞入黑暗。“我想带你去某个地方。”

“哪里，亲爱的？”

杰洛喜欢这个称呼。他觉得自己以后应该不会经常听到。乔尼不像是喜欢爱称的人。“哪里都行。只有我们俩。或者其实可以带上迪亚哥，H.P和露西。”

“恶，这主意真烂。甩了迪亚哥。”

“我们去迪士尼吧。噢！我们来场公路旅行吧，我想看看美国。”

“我喜欢沙漠。”乔尼含混不清地回复他，听起来累极了。他正在聆听杰洛的心跳。因为某些原因，这对杰洛来说太甜腻了，但他奇迹般地一点儿都不这么觉得。“那里很安静，而且你可以看到天空里所有的星星。”

“哇哦，你喜欢星星不是吗，乔斯达先生？”

“闭嘴，你个大型意大利肉丸。”

杰洛亲了亲他的脑袋。“嘿，所以，你今晚告诉了我很多事，对吧？”

“太多了。我身上的神秘气氛已经没了。”

“好吧，让我来告诉你点事儿，宝贝。我的真名。现在，我很讨厌它。我一直都很讨厌它。而且没人会这么叫我，除了我父亲。他有时候会这么干。我想现在我妈应该都忘掉了。”

“它很糟糕吗？”

“你来告诉我。我的全名是尤里乌斯·凯撒·齐贝林。”

乔尼哼了一声。“哇，你的爸妈肯定很恨你。”

杰洛叹了口气。“家族姓氏。只是说出来我都觉得自己被诅咒了。

“尤里乌斯，”乔尼轻轻地讲出来。“尤里乌斯，其实还有点好听。”

杰洛打了几个哆嗦。“别再这么说了。只有我爸会这么叫我。”

“尤里乌斯，”乔尼低声说，将自己从杰洛胸上撑起来。“噢，尤里乌斯，”现在他几乎是在呻吟，声音变高，带着喘息。杰洛的拇指戳在他胸口肋骨处，乔尼尖叫一声，倒了下来。

“你真是个混蛋。”杰洛不满地咕哝着。乔尼又小声地笑了。“但我靠，你有最漂亮的笑容。”

“所以只要我笑就怎么取笑你都可以？”乔尼闭上双眼。“我很满意。”

杰洛只是摇摇头。“我要睡觉了，你简直让人筋疲力尽。”

“可你爱我，不管怎样。”

“天啊快他妈的闭嘴！”  
  


H.P越过沙发看着迪亚哥，她手里握着手机。派对已经结束了很久。所有人要么被叫来的私家车和的士安全地送回了家，要么已经在客房里睡下了。在乔尼和杰洛偷走他的车后，迪亚哥决定留下来过夜。博物馆能搞定他偶尔溜掉的一次早班。他开始帮她打扫屋子，但这不是某场大学生的放纵狂欢，所以几乎没什么需要收拾的。

“你运气很好，迪亚哥。”

“我知道。我耳朵上有三颗痣，这说明我天生强运。”他挖苦地说。

“不，我的意思是你今晚还能活着。”H.P把手机扔给他。屏幕上显示的是脸书界面，杰洛的个人主页。他现在显然在“恋爱中”。他最新一条说说只发了大概八千个心和茄子的emoji。

迪亚哥皱起鼻子。“恶，如果乔尼能看到他会掐死他的。”

H.P瞪着他。“事情本来可能变得非常糟糕。乔尼和杰洛的生活都不关我的事。他们都不。而且他们也不需要被像看小孩一样照顾，尤其是乔尼。但他们是我的朋友。如果你故意干预的话…我并不觉得乔尼能活过这样的打击。”

迪亚哥翻了翻白眼。“如果乔尼现在还没自我了结的话，他以后也不会的。”

“不，迪亚哥。我是说，他在试着让自己变好。自从杰洛开始在他身边晃悠之后。他重新开始上学，开始真的跟我们出去玩，更关心他的工作，锻炼身体。他在向前看。你知道他刚搬来时是个什么样子。他就是个空壳。日复一日地重复着自己的生活。如果你不知怎地搞砸了他们的友谊的话我不知道。我想这会毁了他。”

“好吧，这是个高损失高收益的风险。我只是忍不了他们看彼此的眼神了。那么饥渴…有些恶心。”迪亚哥嗤了一声。“现在乔尼可能在这么多年里第一次被正常地操了一回，所以他大概会变得稍微令人愉快一些。他们也许会结婚，领养一大堆恶心的金发小崽子，然后搬到某个乔尼可以养马，杰洛可以安心地留他的怪胡子的农场里去。”

H.P哼了一声。“好吧，你可真是个圣人。或许下次你应该对他们说实话而不是逼他们吵上一架。”

“考虑到杰洛有多蠢以及乔尼有多固执，如果我想让他们好好沟通还得强迫他们吵上更多的架才行。”迪亚哥说道。“而且乔尼永远，永远都不会感激我的付出。”

“他喜欢你，”H.P说道，语气缓和了一些。至少她看上去不再是一副要把迪亚哥的蛋扯下来的样子了。“你去英国处理事务时，他不停地问我你怎么样了。”

迪亚哥藏起了他开心的惊喜。“哼，这倒挺贴心。他欠我的，毕竟没我的话他能在哪，你知道吧？我不介意他表达一下感激，至少得来个拥抱！我可是那个在医院里陪着他的人。我还帮他搞到了工作。”

“面对现实吧迪亚哥，你对一个人来说还是太好了。”H.P微笑着。“虽然你确实离恶魔也很近。”

迪亚哥不屑地哼了一声。“嗯哼，谢谢你。我们是朋友，在他需要的时候我会帮他的。”迪亚哥伸了个懒腰，咧开嘴笑着。“所以现在应该去睡觉了，对吧？”

“没错。”她说道。“你睡在沙发上。它是折叠的。”

迪亚哥叹了口气。又被拒绝了。没关系，他会继续努力的。只是乔尼现在享了艳福，而迪亚哥可怜的小兄弟又要被无视一回，不太公平罢了。

\----------------

*盛装舞步：一种马术，很炫，很适合H.P姐姐

*魔法单词：教小孩子讲礼貌，在句子里加上Please的时候，都会问what's the magic word，这里老谢想让乔尼说”please“，但乔尼说的是”now"（立马）hh

*康加：一种美洲舞蹈

*三垒：指除了ooxx外啥都干了  


**Author's Note:**

> 原文作者：我想写一个有关他们俩和其他来自七部的古里古怪角色的超级轻松甜蜜的故事。其实我在发表其他同人之前就写了这篇，所以我想是时候把它也发出来了。这篇已经完结了，我抓完虫之后就会一章章发出来。  
> 并且我把每个人年龄都加了两岁，把杰洛的两个兄弟写成了姐妹，没啥别的原因。  
> 编辑：doktorcrimson为这篇画了个超级可爱，无敌棒的同人图。点赞+转发吧！  
> （译者ps. 这位doktor crimson太太好像是铁瘫镇圈神文RIDE前两章的翻译）


End file.
